


This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group…

by Mistymay6886



Series: Agents & Aliens (Verse 5) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Memo to Simon:Do not wander around the home of someone that you yourself describe as a ‘Supervillian’. Do not snoop. Do not go into secret hidden rooms you stumble onto during said snooping- no matter how cool a secret hidden room behind a fireplace is. Do not panic when said hidden room’s walls are festooned with very real SO-not-a-movie-prop sharp, blade-y objects of death. DO NOT try to pocket one such ‘sharp, blade-y death object’…And MOST importantly since you SO clearly cannot keep from doing any of this…DO NOT GET CAUGHT!Welp…poor Simon is kinda out five for five there. He wandered…he snooped…he panicked…he pocketed…AAAND he got caught.Big time…So…Now what?And Why do Raphael’s deep espresso brown eyes suddenly glimmer, flash and flicker like dancing flames...See Simon?THIS is why you don’t wander away from the group.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Agents & Aliens (Verse 5) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349266
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Flame Eyes, Barbs and Spock Ears… (Oh my)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I’m back- couldn’t stay away. Starting on round 2 of the stories- same deal as the last set- writing 9 stories at the same time so it might be a bit between updates but I promise I’m not going anywhere.
> 
> This story is gonna pick up right where we left off in the last one because…well…really when you end on a cliffhanger starting anywhere else would be just cruel (So if by chance you haven’t read that one yet you probably want to start there- otherwise it’s probably not gonna make a whole lot of sense.).
> 
> Oh, one more (kinda long sorry) thing? While this round all the stories ARE gonna be 12 chapters I’m gonna probably be having most chapters only 1 section. This is partly because some of them are picking up in the same scene we left off on in story 1 but mainly because I am trying to break myself of the mindset that I ‘have’ to have multiple sections for every chapter. Think I started this early on as a way of beefing up the stories as in my 1st couple I’d have chapter sections that weren’t even two full pages….
> 
> Uh this SO is not the case anymore.
> 
> In the 1st round of stories I ended up with multiple chapters that were well over 12k words- that’s literally longer than my 2nd completed story in the Psych! Verse.
> 
> I like long stories (And believe me they still will be) but I tend to be a creature of habit and I kinda got into the mindset that I ‘had’ to have multiple parts for near each and every chapter which led to filler sections that looking back I probably could have done without. I’m not deleting any of them as they are a part of the completed story and I’m sure deleting entire sections would lead to issues with continuity and honestly some of them I really do just genuinely like as they give a bit more insight into the verse or the characters themselves.
> 
> So from here on out the stories will still be long, will still be rounded and (mostly) balanced between our major players POV’s but from here on out I’m gonna try to keep the multiple sectional chapters to when the story actually calls for them rather than having them just to have them.
> 
> On the plus side this means generally when a chapter is posted it is done entirely rather than in sections so that should help (And don’t worry about missing any updates or what have you- if a chapter’s gonna have more sections I’ll give a heads up both in the beginning and end notes).
> 
> Kay? Kay…moving on…
> 
> Yeesh…sorry for going on so long-
> 
> Here we go again…
> 
> How’s Josh gonna get out of this one?
> 
> Let’s find out…

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

“Oh Simon…I really wish you wouldn’t have done that…” Raphael murmurs, impossibly deep brown eyes flickering bright again, a flash of something that seems to spark and flicker. They slip from the glimmering object in Simon’s hand back up to his face, meeting Simon’s gaze.

He swallows, head shaking faintly, hand lowering back to his side.

“I am sorry- I did not want to have to do that Angel.”

_W-what t…_

_Oh god…_

_Oh my god…_

_Why can’t he move?_

_W-why can’t he **speak!?** _

He’s trying- trying with all his might but nothing’s coming out…nothing. He’s paralyzed, he can’t even so much as twitch…all he can move is his eyes.

_Why, how, wha-_

Raphael blinks and Simon feels his heart stop. His eyes’ glimmer yet again, the deep, rich espresso brown brightening, overtaken by vibrant orange, gold, and reds, glowing, flashing, and flickering like flames. The brilliant flame like irises are now circled by inky, glossy black, pupils an odd, upside down pear shape. They’re black but seem to catch in the light, reflecting like a cat’s. His skintone shifts as well, the rich golden tan brightening to a dusky dappled burnt amber, subtly patterned with brushes of copper, crimson, and saffron, faint hints of gold catching in the light, glimmering softly, highlighting his sharp, striking features.

Simon makes a slight, soft, barely audible whimper that’s really just a stuttery, terrified breath, eyes widening, feeling his heart rate zoom. He feels tingly and cold and hot and dizzy and like he’s gonna pass out but how do you pass out when your muscles are frozen?

_Oh god this is j-_

Raphael gives a soft gasp, flame eyes glimmering bright, nearly glowing, hands coming up in a placating gesture…his nails look longer, sharp and dark, glossy black. The movement exposes his forearm, five dusky red marks of descending size trail from the base of his wrist to just below his elbow which is now tipped with a sharp, vicious looking deep crimson barb that catches in the light, glinting like a blade.

“Simon you need to stop panicking.”

**_Stop Panicking!?_ ** _He’s paralyzed, staring at a guy with flashing, glowing flame eyes, glimmering orange, red and gold patterned skin and elbow barbs! Who just caught him in a secret hidden room packed to the ceiling with pointy, bladed death objects- one of which he was **clearly** in the process of stealing. _

_A patterned, elbow barbed, fire eyed guy who not fifteen minutes ago he was cuddled up on the couch with, flirting, blushing, giggling and teasing._

**_How the hell do you NOT panic in this situation?!_ **

Simon made the whimpering sound again, eyes widening more, locking on the elbow barb things.

Raphael seemed to falter, a shadow of something almost like regret flickering in those glimmering flame like eyes. He sighed, shaking his head, beginning to lower his hands before just giving a kind of helpless gesture and a barely there shrug.

“I-look…I know you’re terrified- I know it’s because of me and I’m sorry- I really, really am, you have no idea how sorry I am about that. I know I look scary but Simon I am no threat to you- I swear I’m not.” He took a deep breath, swallowing, a little flicker of something glimmering over his skin, the colors brightening for a moment before shifting back, raising his hand near cautiously, pointing at the glimmering black object in Simon’s hand.

“But that **_is.”_**

Simon blinked, barely daring to breathe, eyes flickering down to the thing in his hand then back to Raphael questioningly. He swallowed, nodding faintly.

“It’s a type of weapon- designed to take out a ship, capable of taking out an entire squadron. It’s triggered by blood- you must have nicked yourself when you picked it up. It’s activated and extremely sensitive. That’s why I had to use the dal seicig on you- I couldn’t risk it going off. If you drop it or move it too quickly, or even just react too much it will sense it and go off and everything within about four hundred yards will be little more than a smoking crater…so like I said I know it’s hard and terrifying and that does not in any way make it any easier but I REALLY need you to try to calm down as best you can…

Okay?”

Simon gulped trying to nod, settling for a slow blink as an answer, taking a couple deep breaths. Raphael seemed to relax faintly, the tension in his stance easing a bit. He took a deep breath, nodding, flashing a faintly encouraging smile.

“Much better- your heart rates getting closer to your normal level.”

_How did h-_

He sighed, eyebrow quirking faintly.

“Okay now not so much…”

Simon gave a sharp exhale- the closest thing he could muster to a scoff- along with the single most sarcastic eye-glare of his entire life. Raphael huffed out a surprised breath of an almost laugh, a little smirk tugging at the side of his lips. Simon somehow managed to glare even more.

Raphael again held his hands up placatingly- this time clearly mindfully keeping the elbow barbs out of view, shrugging faintly.

“Sorry- not laughing. Just this is a definite improvement. While a sharp jostle or sudden drop can set it off terror, fear and panic are what is **_mainly_** designed to set it off- anger not so much.

If that were the case it’d more often than not go off the second it was activated. You don’t generally intentionally incinerate an entire ship and about a quarter mile of space when you’re safe, sane and totally clearheaded.”

Simon blinked rapidly not really sure how to respond to that.

“Okay if you insist on it confusion works nearly as good as annoyance.”

Simon did the sharp exhale again, doing his best to quirk his eyebrow sarcastically. It didn’t really work but since apparently Raphael could read emotions or whatever he knew damn good and well it got through crystal clear.

_Jackass…_

Those odd eyes flickered brighter, nearly glowing, a hint of amusement playing in the bright, dancing depths. He smiled, nodding encouragingly.

“Good…you’re actually doing really good right now. Just keep being vaguely annoyed and calling me an ass in your head and we’ll be fine. Can you do that?”

_How did h-_

He shook his head.

“I can’t read minds- just physical reactions and expressions…and that one’s pretty self-explanatory even just from your eyes. Just try to stay as calm as possible and if needed lean into the annoyance and ‘jackassary’- okay?”

Simon took a deep breath, giving a slow blink for yes. Raphael flashed a relieved smile, nodding gratefully.

“Good thank you. Now I know the immobility is really alarming and it’s a big stressor but I can’t take it off without risking you startling from the sudden change and fumbling the Steaua Mortii. I can drop it enough so that you can talk and move your head and such but I don’t want to ease it any more than that until I get the Steaua Mortii out of your hand and safely disarmed. Also if at all possible try to avoid sudden loud bursts of sound- some models can be triggered by that…I don’t think that one is geared that way but I do not want to take any chances, alright?”

Simon again did the slow blink. Raphael nodded back, raising his hand, giving a little flickering movement. Simon swallowed, feeling the muscles in his neck relax. He gasped slightly, cautiously trying to move his mouth.

“W-what…th…oh I REALLY don’t like that.”

Raphael nodded.

“I know…and I’m sorry. It triggered just as I got here. I heard it engaging just as I got in the library. You were panicked and your adrenalin was spiking. I couldn’t do anything about that so I had to do what I could.

A-and I am sorry about scaring you…it really was not intentional. It’s just that I can’t do the deactivation procedure without dropping my camouflage completely…s-so I will have to get fairly close to you and I have to do it like this…

Again sorry…” He paused, shrugging faintly, reaching up, brushing his hair back, tucking it behind what Simon just noticed were slightly pointed ears.

“You have Spock ears…”

Raphael blinked in surprise, eyebrow quirking.

“Umm…yes…suppose I do.”

Simon’s eyes widened realizing that wasn’t just an inner thought, giving a faint groan, dropping his head forward.

“Oh my god- escaping inner thought…sorry….maybe you should have left the dolce-whatever up a bit longer.”

Raphael smiled near teasingly, taking a small, hesitant step closer.

“Dal seicig…Dolce is a type of drink at Starbucks.”

That surprised an almost laugh out of Simon. He rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

“Dude really? You’re gonna call me out on not being able to pronounce a language I’ve never even heard before?”

Raphael shrugged, shifting a bit closer, giving a flippant little wave.

“Well to be fair it really was a terrible attempt.”

**_“Hey!”_ **

Raphael startled faintly at the volume, eyes flickering down to Simon’s hand. Simon inhaled sharply, freezing. Raphael shook his head, again catching Simon’s eye, flashing a gentle smile, slipping a little closer.

“It’s fine Angel…don’t think about it…just keep talking…you are doing fine. Even if you are horrible at pronunciation.” He added, eyebrow quirking in near challenge, a smug little smirk tugging at his lips, meeting Simon’s eyes expectantly.

Simon swallowed, catching on to the distraction, giving a slight barely there nod, swallowing once more, a nervous little laugh escaping followed by a faint, not quite real smile.

“H-Hey I can’t help it…I suck at pronunciation okay? I just do. Always have…I took an entire year of Spanish in High School and all I learned how to say is ‘I don’t speak Spanish’…and trust me as bad as it comes out you will totally believe me.”

Raphael chuckled, giving a faintly dismissive shrug, moving a bit closer, coming to a stop barely a foot in front of Simon.

“It’s fine…the more languages you know the more you are expected to talk….that’s why I try to avoid letting on just how many I know. There’s a handful of people that actually think I’m completely mute and at least a dozen more I know who don’t even think I speak English. I initially tried that to throw Mags off but he figured it out…annoyed me into answering….he’s sneaky like that.”

Simon gave a surprised laugh, head tilting curiously.

“How many do you know?”

He shrugged.

“Umm…last count? About a hundred- but that was decades ago and even then I’m sure I was forgetting some.”

Simon swallowed blinking faintly.

“Wow…h-how-t-”

Raphael swallowed, glancing up, catching his eyes.

“Kay…Simon…I’m going to begin the deactivation now but it has to be done very carefully. I need you to stay as calm as possible and I’m gonna need to move your hand to where I can see the device. There’s two different activation modes- distinct for a specific target or sweeping for maximum destruction…I need to see which one was triggered…okay?”

Simon swallowed, nodding. Raphael flashed a gentle smile, nodding back. He took a deep breath, reaching forward slowly, lightly catching Simon’s hand with the device. He pulled it gently towards him, turning Simon’s hand, slowly lifting it palm up, the device now balanced in the center of his hand. His thumb traces along the side of Simon’s hand, trailing over the tips of his fingers, leaving his skin tingly. He tilts Simon’s hand just the slightest bit, the light catching on some patterning, Simon registers as some kind of writing unlike anything he’s ever seen before, a perfect circle of it. Raphael swipes his thumb clockwise over the top of the writing. It glimmers, shimmering before glowing a dark blood red.

“Damnit…” Raphael exhales, head shaking.

Simon whimpers, swallowing.

“W-i-it’s the bad one? Like t-the REALLY bad one?”

Raphael glances up, nodding.

“It’s the distinct activation that was triggered.”

Simon blinked, head tilting in confusion.

“I-but…I don’t understand…I thought that was the _good_ one? I mean the other one you literally said was designed for maximum destruction…Distinct means a specific target…how is THAT not the better option?”

Raphael swallowed, looking up apologetically, head shaking.

“Because the target it’s locked onto is you.”

_Oh…well…t-that’s…umm…_

_Oh Crap…_

Simon gulped, startling.

“W-what do I-can yo-how w-.”

Raphael shook his head, reaching up with his free hand, squeezing Simon’s arm.

“Simon-Angel? Stop…okay…stop spinning…it’s alright. Okay…it’s alright.”

**_“It’s alright?!”_ **

****

“Shh!”

“Damnit…” Simon took a faintly gulping breath, swallowing again. Leaning forward as much as possible whisper yelling, eyes wide and panicked.

“What the hell do you mean ‘it’s alright’?! I’m in a supervillian-esq what I’m just now realizing is probably a literal fortress of solitude complete with alien type security in a hidden room behind a fireplace festooned with sharp blade-y death objects with a flame eyed, barbed alien and a freaking space weapon designed to smell fear, panic and terror and take out entire ships and squadrons and it’s now latched onto my scent…

And I am HOLDING it.

And panicking because…well…all the things I literally JUST said.

What part of that is ‘alright’?”

Raphael leaned closer, squeezing his hand lightly, meeting his gaze, holding it.

“The part where the ‘flame eyed, barbed alien’ has more experience with fear, pain, panic and near death situations than you have comics books. I have fought and nearly died. Been so close to death that there’s no way I should have logically made it out…a few I still don’t know how I survived. Been to many points when I’d nearly welcome it. I’ve hunted…been hunted…faced nearly every conceivable type of death you can think of and more than a few that you’d never imagine. I have faced things that the things that give most people nightmares have nightmares about.

I’ve made it through all of it.

And I sure as hell am not gonna make it through all of that just to be taken out by a piece of wall décor from my own damn home.

_Got it?”_

Simon gulped, nodding quickly. Raphael gave a curt nod back.

“Simon I know you’re scared…and I’m not saying you have no reason to be. I know this is a lot, and it’s insane and it’s terrifying…but I got you- Okay?”

Simon swallowed, nodding again.

“O-okay…” he breathed, the words coming out slightly breathless, feeling his head spinning, cheeks warming a bit, an odd little shiver slipping down his spine…he told himself it was a fear shiver.

Raphael’s expression softened, thumb trailing over his fingers, lightly squeezing, meeting his eyes, shaking his head faintly.

“I know this is scary Angel but I’ve faced a thousand times worse…I really have. The cabinet you got this out of? It has thirty other devices just like this one- I’ve disabled them all…I can disable it no problem and you are correct that the distinct setting is the far less dangerous option.

The reason I was hoping for the sweeping activation is because I could move it away from you to a safer location to deactivate it. I cannot do that with the distinct setting…if it loses contact with your skin it will trigger. So I know it’s kind of unsettling but I’m gonna have to stay pretty close to you for a bit longer…and I get that it’s rather jarring but while I’m disabling it I really need you to try to stay as calm and unpanicked as possible….

Can you do that?”

Simon swallowed, nodding nervously. Raphael took a deep breath, again slipping closer, shifting Simon’s hand a bit, leaning forward for a better view, head tilting faintly this way and that, sharp, glimmering eyes taking in everything. He raised his other hand, tracing along the writing, this time counter clockwise. The object glimmered, the black shifting, somehow deepening.

Simon swallowed, trying to focus on something-anything other than the glimmering death object in his freaking hand…He looked up, eyes settling on Raphael. He blinked, eyes flickering curiously first from the pointed, Spock like ears over to the bright blazing eyes and the warm, rich tones highlighting his slightly sharper features. He gulped faintly, feeling a dizzying little flutter.

_Umm…A-A fear flutter…that’s what it was…_

_T-totally…._

Raphael’s breath caught, glancing up, glimmering flame eyes catching Simon’s.

“Simon? Your heart rate’s rising…”

He swallowed, eyes flickering nervously over Raphael.

“Y-you’re really close…”

Raphael sighed.

“I know…sorry…I’ll be done soon.”

Simon blinked, head shaking.

“Oh no, that’s n-“ he trails off as the object suddenly flickers, the glimmering red writing flashing a sharp, electric violet a flash of crackling near white-violet pulse radiating out. It goes from feeling warm to near ice cold.

Simon startles, eyes wide.

“Wh-”

Raphael shook his head.

“It’s okay, that was the deactivation- it’s supposed to do that. We’re good.” He flashed a relieved smile, lightly plucking the thing out of Simon’s palm, carrying it over, replacing it in the case, closing the glass before turning back to Simon, hesitantly coming closer, stopping about three feet from him.

“Like I said- perfectly fine…well except-“

He reached up giving another quick little flickering motion, eyes glimmering bright. Simon gasped, suddenly feeling his muscles relax, limbs feeling wobbly, clumsy and uncoordinated even for him. He startled faintly, eyes squeezing close, nearly tumbling forward, trying to brace for the impact with the floor.

It never came.

Simon startled again at a sudden impact with something far more forgiving than the floor…and far warmer…definitely not unpleasant. His arms went up automatically, wrapping around, bracing himself. Strong, sure hands catch him, holding him up, resting at his shoulders, steadying him before sliding down, coming to rest at his waist, squeezing.

“Woah! Damnit…sorry…I should have warned you. It’s kinda disorienting when the dal seicig drops…you okay?”

Simon blinked his eyes open, feeling his breath catch, heart fluttering, those shimmering, flickering eyes mere inches away, looking him over in concern. He nodded, swallowing again.

“Umm…h-hi…Raphael…”

Raphael huffed out a soft breath of a laugh, head tilting curiously, the barest hint of a near charmed smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Hello Simon.”

“Umm…Hi…”

“Hi..?”

Simon took a deep breath, swallowing once more, coming back to himself a bit. He shifted back faintly, raising a hand, gaze shifting around the hidden room, and the sharp, pointy death objects, finally landing back on Raphael, moving from the pointed ears, over the smooth, lightly patterned skin, and bright glimmers of gold highlighting the sharp, striking features, settling back on those glimmering, flickering eyes shimmering like dancing flames, holding up a finger.

“S-so…uh…kinda think we need to talk…”

##  {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}


	2. The Truth Is Out There (Like REALLY Out There…)

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

_Kay so…this is totally insane…_

On the one hand he’s not dead- he did not accidently incinerate himself and a quarter mile of Santa Barbra so at least there’s that.

On the other he’s completely alone with a real live, honest to god alien in what appears to be a heavily armed fortress of solitude/Supervillian lair perched on a Cliffside and bracketed by a freaking national forest.

Oh my god…he thought he was being overdramatic and his typical nerdy self with the whole supervillian thing but now he kinda wonders if that’s in fact an underestimation. With the secret rooms, over the top security and seemingly endless assortment of sharp, blade-y death objects this place would probably be the envy of supervillains everywhere.

O-or _other_ supervillains everywhere.

Oh good lord…is he on a freaking proto-date with an actual-honest to god supervillian?

An ALIEN Supervillian?

Is that a thing?

IS IT?!

I-It is…isn’t it?

It is and he is a-and…Oh my god…

A brilliant, funny, snarky, mind numbingly gorgeous guy who likes Doctor Who and Simon-babble and flirts and teases him like mad and calls him Angel with a smile that takes his breath away and makes his knees weak.

_Of course Raphael’s an alien Supervillian._

_He shouldn’t even be surprised._

How is this his life? Wait…It’s not…no way it is. He’s dreaming. He is, that has to be it. He fell asleep during the Doctor Who marathon cuddled up on the couch with Raphael and now he’s dreaming this….right?

Y-yeah….that’s gotta be it. Just an overdose of his favorite show and a mind-numbingly gorgeous flirt and he fell asleep and now it’s just getting all swirly and mixed up in his head and he’s just dreaming the elbow barbs and eye-catching, swirlingly patterned skin, and weirdly cute Spock ears and arresting, nearly hypnotic flickering, glimmering flame eyes.

Yup…that’s it…

He’s just dreaming.

That HAS to be it. It just does.

No way in hell is he, Simon Lewis; FBI intern for the SCU and comic book obsessed, scifi nerd extraordinaire on a date with a real live alien freaking supervillian.

That is not a thing that is happening…there’s just no way.

_I mean really that’s j…_

_jus…umm…_

_W-wait…_

_What IS that?_

Is it perfectly ironic or ironically perfect?

It’s definitely one…

H-he’s just not a hundred percent clear on which. Hell, maybe it’s both- I mean not like he can be expected to explain his dreams, right?

Right…

_And really how could h-_

“-u alright Angel?”

Simon startles at a gentle pressure on his shoulder, shaking his head faintly. He blinks rapidly, coming back to himself, taking a deep, kind of gasping breath, glancing over, catching sight of the hand on his shoulder. The warm, burnt amber colored hand with light swirls of rich crimson, soft saffron and faint hints of shimmering gold, sharp, strong, glimmering black nails catching in the light. He gasped softly, glancing up, catching the look of concern tugging at Raphael’s slightly sharper, no less striking features. Simon’s gaze shifts up a bit more, locking with those brilliant, near hypnotic, flickering flame like eyes.

Simon feels his mouth go dry, swallowing nervously.

“W-wha-?”

Raphael blinked, head tilting, the concern in those bright, glimmering eyes intensifying, a shadow of worry flitting through them. His skintone seems to brighten momentarily before settling back to normal. He swallows, hesitantly leaning closer, looking genuinely worried and unsure.

“I asked if you were alright? You’ve been spinning for nearly ten minutes. Your heart’s going alarmingly fast and your adrenalins very erratic. I kept trying to get your attention but you seemed kinda lost in your own world. Figured you were just processing but I was starting to worry maybe you were having a bad reaction to the Dal celiac. It’s extremely rare but I have heard of it happening… ” He paused, beginning to move back before faltering a minute, clearly unsure what to do.

“I know this is all rather jarring- again sorry. It’ll be okay though, I can fix it…I will…I just want to make sure you’re not having an odd reaction because that could interfere with the Recollection Reconfiguration. I was going to put my camouflage back up to make it easier for you but I didn’t want you to snap out of it and think you hallucinated it or something and confuse you even more.

A-and I was going to let go of you and give you some breathing room cause that’d probably help you process and get your heart back closer to normal but you still don’t seem too steady on your feet and I didn’t want you to fall. Well, I mean if you started to it’s not like I couldn’t catch you anyways. Even if I was clear outside the library I could be right next to you in less tha- umm…I…damnit…I just..

I-I just really didn’t want to make it any worse for you…t-that’s all.” He trailed off, shrugging, glancing away, seeming unsure and near shy, the soft glimmers of gold along his cheeks brightening slightly.

_Hey he’s almost babbling. A-and…the gold flickery thing…is that blushing? It kinda seems blush-y. Awe…That’s really cu…umm… **confusing** …confusing…that’s what it is. _

_That’s all it is…_

Simon swallowed, a slightly breathless laugh slipping out, reaching up with his free hand, brushing his hair back nervously, trying to latch onto something real and tangible, something that’ll let him know this is actually happening, that it’s not just some Doctor Who/super-flirt induced dream. Hesitantly he glances up, yet again meeting those bright, blazing eyes, feeling a bit warm and breathless, his stomach doing a weird little flip.

“Your heartbeats speeding up again Angel.” Raphael murmurs, voice soft and gentle.

His head tilts the other way, those glimmering eyes brightening in concern, the hand on Simon’s arm squeezing softly. It’s grounding…it feels real…and very warm, warmer than it should be, though in no way unpleasant…and near worryingly reassuring.

It feels real.

He swallows again, distantly registering just how close they are. Raphael’s one hand is on his arm, a warm, comforting, near grounding pressure, other hand resting on Simon’s waist, touch feather light but steadying, just enough that Simon knows it’s there. One of Simon’s hands is resting on Raphael’s bicep.

H-he doesn’t really remember putting it there but that’s where it is. He swallows again, eyes flickering down to his own hand resting on Raphael’s arm, squeezing firmly. It’s very warm, just like the rest of him, firm and solid…It definitely _feels_ real.

I-it also feels like Raphael’s in really good shape.

Like…REALLY good shape…

Simon’s hand slides up a bit, resting on his shoulder, squeezing again, subconsciously shifting closer.

“Wow…”

Simon’s attention is caught by a soft huff of a laugh. He glances up, catching those bright, distracting eyes, now shimmering faintly in amusement. Raphael’s eyebrow quirks, the beginnings of a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Simon startles, realizing he said that out loud…Also that he’s basically groping the dude.

_Umm…oops…_

He flails slightly, swallowing, quickly stepping back, removing his hand from Raphael, blushing clear to his ears.

“Oh my god dude, sorry! **_So_** not intentional.”

Raphael laughed softly, smirk picking up a tic, stance relaxing, head tilting curiously, shifting just a tiny bit closer.

“This kinda like the escaping inner thought run amok thing?”

Simon huffed, giving an animated wave.

“Something like that…maybe temporary loss of inhibitions and/or sanity brought about by a brush with death…or just I really, truly thought it was a dream…e-either way totally not cool…sorry.”

Raphael gave a warm chuckle, those hypnotic eyes shimmering bright in amusement, sparkling teasingly, shrugging.

“Well, generally I’m a bit standoffish regarding that kind of thing but it would seem once again with you there are exceptions to every rule. Besides getting a little handsy is a fair bit better than screaming, hyperventilating or fleeing in panic, which is where I kinda assumed this was gonna go after the shock of the whole Steaua Mortii, dal seicig, Diflino-gwydn reveal drama wore off, so at least there’s that.”

Simon gave a surprised laugh, shrugging. Raphael’s smirk gentled, hesitantly settling closer, bright gaze flickering over him again.

“Seriously though…are you feeling alright?”

“Well…I-I think u…uh… actually…just a sec…” He paused, holding a finger up for emphasis before moving his hand over to his other arm, pinching sharply.

“Ouch!”

Raphael quirked his eyebrow curiously. Simon gave a slightly sheepish shrug, blushing faintly, rubbing at the spot on his arm, other free hand slipping up, nervously scratching at his neck.

“”Uh…sorry…kinda had to check this isn’t some Doctor Who induced dream.”

Raphael chuckled shrugging.

“Understandable…so?”

Simon sighed, giving a slightly lost shrug, head shaking.

“I-dude…I don’t know. I just don’t. I mean I guess I’m handling it better than some people would because I already actually believe in this kinda thing so that’s probably helpful. I’ve always wanted to find proof of alien life or have a ‘close encounter’ type experience, to really KNOW that we’re not alone. I mean I’ve near always believed in it but…well, believing in something and actually seeing it with your own eyes are two totally different things... so there is that. O-only I never really thought the whole ‘close encounter’ thing would include flirting, teasing and couch cuddling…so there’s also _that_ ….

S-so um…yeah…”

Raphael gave a soft chuckle, nodding, a soft, kind of dizzyingly warm smile tugging at his lips. Simon swallowed, feeling a bit thrown by that smile, as well as by the little fluttery thing in his stomach that it was getting harder and harder to chalk up to fear.

He cleared his throat, trying to move past that, blushing brighter, quickly trying to put the whole alien-emotion-reading thing out of his mind because he had enough insane to deal with thank you very much, giving another shrug, continuing.

“I’m doing okay…or at least I _think_ I am. I’m kinda accepting that this is real, that you’re real and this isn’t a Doctor Who/Super Flirt induced hallucination/dream/fantasy/whatever. I’m kinda nervous and very confused, and a little scared but kind of scared more of the fact that I’m not MORE scared cause I feel like I really should be given you and well…you know _THIS,”_ He paused, gesturing animatedly to their surroundings.

“But I think maybe a lot of that’s probably the whole you saving my life. Kinda goes a long way in the trust department. I mean it wouldn’t make much sense for someone to rescue someone from certain doom only to immediately put them back in jeopardy so kinda feel like if you’d save my life I’m fairly safe with you…t-though saving my life also saved your life…and your house…and prevented decimating a sizable portion of a national forest so I guess I could not totally be out of the woods there… but so long as I don’t think about it for too terribly long and start spinning yet AGAIN I think I’m okay.

At least I don’t feel like I’m gonna bolt for the door…though part of that could be because the last time I wandered I ended up accidently activating a weapon and nearly incinerating myself and a quarter mile of National forest…and your house…so…you know kinda a factor in the whole not fleeing like ‘thing’.”

Raphael tilted his head in acknowledgment, amusement sparkling in those bright, dizzying eyes.

“Fair enough…probably good instincts. Most anything overly dangerous that is normally accessible does have safeguards that are always enabled and bio locks so I’m the only one who can access and fully operate them but the devices in here are stored in a usually very well hidden secret room so I don’t generally bother. I disable the locking mechanism when Mags comes over just in case he wanders but I wasn’t expecting him…or you…and then you were here and you were staying and I kind of got sidetracked and forgot to disable it…

Sorry.”

Simon huffed, shaking his head.

“Dude, why are you sorry? I’m the one who wandered, snooped, snuck into a clearly hidden room and then panicked at the walls of bladed death objects and tried to freaking steal one leading to triggering said death object and nearly incinerating both of us-

Uh…s-sorry for that by the way.”

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

“You were trying to steal it?”

Simon flushed, fidgeting nervously.

“Umm…w-well kinda…but um…not just like to steal. I’m not a thief… Well…okay so in this specific situation I was kinda a thief but I’m not usually a thief…and I wasn’t stealing it just to steal it or whatever…I-I just…I saw it all and…I…” He trailed off again, giving a kinda helpless shrug and a slight flail, indicating the room of pointy death objects.

“Dude…this is a lot…I panicked….sorry.”

Raphael sighed, head tilting in acknowledgment.

“Again understandable…”

Simon shook his head, huffing faintly.

“Okay seriously…like what IS all this? I know you saved my life and all that- and thank you by the way- but seriously, what is this? Like why are you here…with…well…THIS?” He paused, gesturing animatedly around the room.

“I mean what is it? An invasion…an attack…readying for the alien apocalypse…like _SHOULD_ I be more scared of you then I am?”

Raphael smiled gently, shaking his head.

“You? Never…and no, nothing like that. It’s not an attack or invasion or anything else like you’re thinking. I know what it looks like…and what I look like but it’s really not like that. Despite all of this I’m not here to make trouble…honestly I’m here to avoid all of that.

I just live here. I like it here. I have a home, and a life and friends. I have stability and security…I don’t have to be constantly on guard…I can breathe. It’s quiet and safe-I’ve never had that…never.. After the life I’ve had I really, REALLY need that.

I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty much the farthest thing from ‘harmless’ you can get but I swear I’m no threat to humans in general…and you especially Ang-um...Simon. Sorry you probably don’t want me calling you that, right?”

Simon blushed, shrugging.

“Oh…umm…it’s okay…I don’t mind.”

Raphael blinked in surprise, a bit of a hopeful glimmer shimmering in those brilliant, flickering eyes, head tilting curiously.

“Yeah?”

Simon blushed brighter, swallowing, nodding, brushing his hair back. He glanced up shyly, subconsciously shifting closer before catching himself, taking a deep breath, shifting back, trying to keep his head on straight. He took yet another deep breath…then a few more for good measure, rubbing at his face before looking back up, shrugging kinda helplessly.

“Dude this is **_really_** confusing.”

Raphael chuckled, nodding.

“Huge understatement.”

Simon snorted, nodding in emphasis.

“Seriously…” he relaxed faintly before looking around again, somewhat at a loss, tensing right back up, glancing back at Raphael.

“I-so…what...I j…”He trailed off, kinda at a loss as to where to go with that.

Raphael smiled gently, nodding towards the entrance.

“Angel, do you want to maybe move out of here? Like back to the Library, maybe set down? Kinda get the feeling that’d make it easier to have this conversation while not surrounded by ‘blade-y death objects’- not really the most comforting atmosphere.”

Simon gave a surprised laugh, nodding faintly, holding up a finger, pointing at Raphael.

“Uh…yeah…probably a good idea.”

Raphael smiled, tilting his head towards the opening by the fireplace, beginning towards it, Simon falling into step behind him, glancing around once more at the bizarre room, shaking his head faintly before slipping out. He took another deep breath, gaze shifting around the beautiful library, feeling a bit of the tension in his shoulder ease.

_Yeah this was definitely the way to go…he felt better already._

Raphael led him over to the chairs, taking a seat, indicating for Simon to set in the other. He moved over, settling in, pleasantly surprised to find the chair quite comfortable, feeling himself relax a bit more. He settled into the chair a bit further, eyes slipping closed momentarily, taking a few more deep breaths, feeling the tension in his shoulder ease, the itchy, buzzing energy calming. He finally took one more deep breath, blinking his eyes back open, gaze shifting over.

Raphael tilted his head, flashing a soft, gentle smile.

“Better?”

Simon sighed, nodding, smiling back.

“Much…thank you.”

Raphael shrugged, giving a slightly dismissive wave.

“It is no problem Angel…least I could do. Sorry for the scare.”

Simon shook his head, shifting forward a bit, shrugging.

“Again why are YOU sorry? I’m the one who got lost getting a glass of water, wandered, snooped, snooped MORE in a room clearly intended to be private than panicked and tried to steal something very nearly killing us both. I’m the one who should be sorry…and I am…Sorry…a-again…and thank you…really…can’t say that enough here...either of them.”

Raphael shook his head.

“It’s hardly your fault- there’s no way you could have possibly known what this was or how dangerous it could be…I did. And I knew how easy it is to get turned around in here. I should have been more careful or I should have insisted on getting the water for you.”

Simon rolled his eyes.

“Dude- you DID. You insisted…a lot…you warned me…also a lot. This is on me, all the way.”

“Yes b-”

“Raphael n-”

“B-”

**“ _Simon_ …”**

**_“Raphael…”_ **

****

Raphael huffed faintly, rolling his eyes, eyebrow quirking.

“You know you’re kinda obnoxiously stubborn?”

Simon quirked his eyebrow bright back in challenge, head tilting, giving a bit of a careless shrug.

“Ditto.”

That surprised a laugh out of Raphael. He shook his head, bright, glimmering eyes shimmering in amusement, glowing softly, shifting forward, flashing an amused smile.

“Okay…apparently this IS something we have in common. And again suppose we need to compromise, maybe share the blame? I should have been more careful, you should have been less nosey…fair?”

Simon nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“Fair…and again thank you for the save.”

Raphael shrugged.

“Anytime.”

Simon huffed out a slight laugh, head tilting.

“Uh thanks but I’m kinda hoping we can keep this as a one-time thing.”

“Agreed…” Raphael smiled before sobering faintly, a flash of hesitation flitting in those bright, shimmering eyes.

Simon tilted his head curiously.

“What’s wrong?”

Raphael sighed faintly, shrugging, leaning forward.

“I…look…I’m glad you’re alright…it’s a huge relief; it really, really is…b-but I can’t really have you knowing about what I am…that I’m here on earth.”

Simon tensed, shifting back a bit.

“W-what…um...so what are y- ”

Raphael shook his head quickly, placatingly holding up his hand.

“Nothing like you’re thinking. Like I said I am no threat to you…ever. But this? I-it’s far too dangerous. I can do a Recollection Reconfiguration- It’s a kind of memory wipe- just a small one…erasing the alien knowledge, that’s all. It’s quick and completely painless…”

Simon startled, shaking his head emphatically.

“What? No… I don’t want that! Please? I promise I’ll keep your secret. I can…I mean I know it kinda doesn’t seem like it with the babbling and the whole trying to steal proof thing but that was when I was panicking and thinking you were some kind of literal supervillian- like a super violent one with all the weapons. I can keep a secret- I totally can. A-and All my life I’ve been fascinated by this, and now I know the truth…like REALLY know. I don’t want to lose that…I really, really don’t.”

Raphael sighed, shaking his head.

“I understand that B-”

“I swear you can trust me.”

He sighed again, swallowing, looking back up at him, those bright, glimmering eyes glowing softy.

“Simon- angel? I believe you…I really do. It’s not that I don’t trust you and it’s not that I don’t want you to know. I don’t want to lie to you, I’d hate to lie to you…just like I hate lying to Mags…but I have to… it’s the best, safest option…r-really the only option.”

Simon stilled, head tilting.

“Wait…Magnus doesn’t know?”

Raphael shook his head.

“No…no one does. Knowing about this- about me? It...it is just far too much of a risk, far too dangerous…for both of us.”

Simon blinked, head shaking faintly.

“Both of…h-how is it dangerous? I mean…I get that this is big but…like…I wouldn’t tell- I promise I wouldn’t…and…I mean…dude…seriously most people don’t believe this anyways. Like the SCU is pretty much seen as the office joke- they literally call our office the ‘FBI Loony Bin’. Anyone talking about this type of thing seriously is near always written off as a total kook. Seriously, ever want a bit of space or to get people to leave you alone, quickest way is to just start blabbering on about aliens….I know…I’ve actually used it when I’d get annoying people hitting on me. I mean that’s like a built in cover right there.”

Raphael huffed, shaking his head.

“Ironic the best method is the only one I can’t risk trying….”He muttered, rolling his eyes before focusing back on Simon, giving a faint, apologetic shrug.

“I get that and it is…a bit…at least for humans. If it was just that it’d be one thing but it’s not that simple. If the other non-human beings settled on earth found out about me being here th-”

Simon flailed, scooting forward.

“Woah wait…hold up…OTHER non-human beings? There are other aliens living on earth?!”

Raphael sighed, nodding.

“Yes…quite a few in fact…entire populations. There have been various settlements, expeditions, micro colonies and displaced refugees putting down roots here for over a millennia.”

Simon gave an excited laugh, bouncing lightly in the seat.

“Dude! That’s SO cool! Like how many?”

Raphael shrugged faintly, giving a bit of a wave.

“Not really sure… there’s no real regulations or a global data base- at least not one I know of. Earth is what’s called a ‘neutral zone planet- a planet with intelligent native life that’s yet to learn of the existence of other intelligent life. It’s a kind of safe zone- protected from interference. There are dozens if not hundreds of different species, groups, sub groups, hybrids and the like scattered throughout the world.

They settle in places like this for peace and safety. As a way to find a simpler, less complicated way of life. Think of it as the space equivalent of moving out of the city to a nice little rural town. As I said there’s no real ‘set’ rules about who can and can’t settle on earth but Neutral zone planets are fairly well protected. Any kind of move against them- attacks, forceful invasions, large scale disruptions or experimentation or the like are pretty much tantamount to a war crime. It’s taken very seriously and anyone in violation of those rules are punished very swiftly and very severely.

Earth is actually one of the most diversely populated Neutral Zone Planets in existence by now. As I said there have been groups settling here for over a millennia. There’s no hard, concrete data but on average the population of earth is between one tenth and one twentieth non-human.”

Simon blinked, giving a delighted near giggle.

“I-wha…DUDE! That is just so…like…it’s j…th….Dude….wow.”

Raphael smiled, giving a slightly indulgent little shrug. Simon shook his head, flashing a bright, totally amazed smile before something occurs to him, head tilting in confusion.

“But…so…if there’s that many alien-or what’d you call them? Non-humans? Is that like the PC type term or something?”

Raphael chuckled, shrugging.

“Something like that…”

Simon smiled, nodding back animatedly, bouncing lightly in his seat, continuing on.

“Kay- so if there’s like literally millions of non-humans on earth why would it be dangerous for them to find out you’re here? I mean you said there’s dozens of different species- hundreds even…why would them knowing a…umm?”

“Diflino-gwydn…”

Simon blinked, pointing .

“Uh kay…yeah you heard my pronunciation- I’m not gonna try that- pretty sure it’d be insulting- but why would the knowledge of a non-human being like you being here be that big of a deal?”

Raphael sighed, slumping back in his chair.

“Remember me saying I’ve faced things that the things that give most people nightmares have nightmares about?”

Simon tilted his head.

“Yeah?”

Raphael shrugged.

“Well for most of the universes population I’m one of those ‘nightmare’ things…like one of the biggest ones. A phoenix soldier is pretty much the most feared humanistic type being in the universe. They literally refer to us as the ‘devils of the stars’. ”

Simon blinked, shifting forward, looking him over in confusion.

“W-what…that’s…j…” he sat up straighter, huffing faintly.

“Well that’s a huge let down. I’d think beings intelligent enough to master space travel would have evolved past picking on someone because they look a bit different. What jackasses! I mean so what? Just because you’re like all bright and have the flickery flamey type eyes and the elbow barb things you can’t be in their club? That’s downright obnoxious, I mean really that’s j-”

He’s cut off by laughter…kind of a lot of it. Simon trailed off, looking over Raphael. He’s nearly shaking with laughter, the sound warm, bright and loud. Simon tilted his head, eyebrow quirking, unable to stop a faint- if slightly confused- smile.

“What’s so funny?”

Raphael takes a deep breath, trying to get his laughter in check, glancing up, those brilliant eyes shimmering bright, dancing and sparkling, flashing a dizzyingly beautiful smile. Simon feels his stomach flip, breath catching.

_Woah…that’s j…_

_Wow…_

He swallows, flushing, unable to stop a nervous near giggle of a laugh from slipping out. Raphael’s smile softens, settling closer, head shaking faintly, giving a soft, warm sigh, those glimmering eyes glowing soft and near charmed.

“You really are something else Angel.”

Simon blushed brighter, shifting closer, glancing up kind of hopefully.

“Um…t-thank…wait…something good…right?”

Raphael laughed softly, eyes glowing brighter, nodding.

“Yes Angel…something **_very_** good.”

“Kay…just wanted to be sure.” Simon smiled, head tilting curiously.

“So…what was so funny?”

Raphael sighed, shrugging, flashing that soft, warm smile.

“Nothing, just…I don’t think anyone’s ever taken issue with a Diflino-gwydn being called names or excluded.”

Simon gave a slight shrug and a flippant wave.

“Hey, that’s never okay, no matter who it is…it’s just cruel and petty a-”

Raphael sighed, shaking his head, flashing a soft, slightly dim smile.

“Thank you Angel…that’s sweet, but it’s not nearly as simple as that. They don’t fear us because of how we look- though admittedly that doesn’t help- it’s not our looks that scare them- it’s what we are, everything they think we are.

They see us as little more than humanistic monsters.

They don’t even know the term ‘Diflino-gwydn’- only ‘Phoenix Soldiers’ or devils of the stars. Those terms are not meant to be insults or derogatory, just the most accurate description they know of a race that with any luck they only ever encounter in campfire stories, cautionary tales and their own nightmares.

Most every other non-human being views my kind as barely civilized monsters. They see us all as violent, dangerous, near indestructible beings that actively seek out the worse in the universe. The dark, wild, untamed places, the nightmare zones and forbidden places where only the most reckless or those with a death wish dare to venture. They believe we thrive on violence, destruction, war and chaos.

And honestly? They are completely right to think that.”

Simon blinked rapidly.

“Umm…b-but…uh…you…that’s not you…right? I mean you’re like the exception to that…right? Like the hippy, pacifist, conscientious objector, type…yeah? ”

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

“Do I seem like a ‘hippy, pacifist’ to you?”

Simon shook his head faintly. Raphael tilted his head.

“Smart man. Quite frankly I’ve actually been known to make other Diflino-gwydn kinda twitchy.”

Simon again blinked rapidly.

“Oookay…uh…that’s…umm…Oh my god…I _am_ on a date with an alien supervillian.” he groaned, rubbing his face exasperatedly, resting his head in his hands.

Raphael gave a surprised laugh, holding up a finger.

“A **_retired_** Alien Supervillian if it helps…”

Simon huffed, looking up from his hands, quirking his eyebrow sarcastically.

“Yeah…really doesn’t.”

Raphael chuckled, shrugging.

“I know you’re being sarcastic but it actually does.”

“Not as much as you think.” Simon muttered.

Raphael smiled, shaking his head, shifting forward a bit.

“Angel, I know this is a lot. And I’m glad you’re reacting with sarcasm and snark instead of fear or panic. The last thing I want is to scare you- again I’m no threat to you- I will never be a threat to you. Ideally I will not be a threat to anyone ever again.” He sighed, shifting forward, looking up, meeting Simon’s eyes, sobering.

“Simon…I…you have to understand, my life has not been good, or happy, or safe. No phoenix soldier’s life is. We don’t get that. We just don’t.

Most non-human beings think we feed on Chaos because…well…in a sense we do. The old adage ‘what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger’ is quite literal for my people. Even the term ‘phoenix solider’ is a reference to us coming back from death stronger than before. Many non-humans are weary of the assortment of abilities we have- view it as overkill, us having an unfair advantage but it does not come without a price. Every ability- every last one- enhanced speed, strength, healing, longevity, psychic abilities such as the Recollection Reconfiguration, and Dal celiac and so on…every last one is the result of us surviving a brush with death. And not like what we had today where I disabled the device and everything was fine- the kind that means you were as close to death as you could possibly get without actually dying.

Those ‘blade-y death objects’ as you called them? Every last one of those things nearly took my life. They’re not mine, they are things that people have used to try to kill me. And nearly every one of them came within a hairsbreadth of succeeding.”

Simon swallowed, shaking his head faintly.

“I…what…but…there…there’s got to be hundreds of them in there.”

Raphael nodded.

“There are two hundred and thirty six.”

Simon blinked, scooting forward.

“I… b-y-you’ve…you’ve nearly **_died_** two hundred and thirty six times?”

Raphael sighed, shaking his head.

“No…I’ve nearly died three hundred and ninety five times…those were just the brushes with death that I was able to actually salvage something from.”

Simon swallowed again, totally at a loss as to what to say to that, finally settling on a faintly helpless shrug.

“I…I don’t….I’m sorry.”

Raphael shrugged, sighing faintly.

“It’s literally all I’ve ever known. All I ever thought I’d know…all I thought I’d ever have…and up until I came here-settled here…it was all I _could_ ever have.” He trailed off, shifting forward, looking over.

“Simon…Angel…I…you have to understand- Literally my oldest memory is of the first time I nearly died. The first ‘new’ ability we get is the Recollection Reconfiguration ability…it takes around a dozen near deaths to gain that…I had it before I’d of even been old enough to have a learners permit.

I don’t like that life. I don’t. It’s not me…it never has been. It makes me sick. I don’t like causing pain and fear…I don’t like violence. I-honestly? I’d like nothing more than to have the luxury of being a pacifist or a conscientious objector, but that has never, ever been an option for me. Not even close.

It just hasn’t. 

I lived that life for over three centuries. I still don’t know how I survived everything I did…t-there were many times when I did not want to survive…when I threw myself into the chaos and insanity head on specifically in the hopes that I _wouldn’t_ make it out…that I would be done and I’d finally be able to be at peace.

I didn’t think I could ever have anything else.

B-but…here? Here I do. I have that. I have a home and friends- people I actually trust, I have peace of mind and I have a tiny bit of happiness…after over three centuries of fear and pain and terror and violence and hate. After three centuries of near nonstop hell I have a small, tiny bit of peace and happiness….” He swallowed, glancing up, meeting Simon’s eyes.

“I-Angel…I would like nothing more than to simply trust you with this…I really would. But one slip to the wrong person, just one and everything I have is gone. Everything.

And the thing of it is my biggest fear isn’t that they’d come for me- I can hold my own- but one of the most commonly known things about Diflino-gwydn is the Recollection Reconfiguration ability. Anyone who knows of Phoenix soldiers knows we can do that. Someone finds out there’s a human who knows about Phoenix soldiers? About a specific Phoenix Soldier?” He shook his head, swallowing.

“Non-human’s find out I’m here and they’re not gonna believe I just want peace. They’ll come for me, try to kill me, drive me away, strike at any perceived weakness they can find.”

Simon sighed, slumping faintly.

“Perceived weaknesses’ like a human companion of a phoenix solider.”

Raphael sighed, nodding faintly.

“That’s my biggest worry…it’s why I’ve kept the truth from Mags all these years. I know he’d love to know the truth…and honestly I’d love him to know the truth. To be able to share it with him, to really be able to be open and honest with the people I’m closest with but the idea that the truth could jeopardize their lives? I…I just couldn’t do that.

And-If…if somehow it did come down to that…If someone finds out, comes for me…or worse yet those I care about? I will defend myself, my life, my home and my loved ones…whatever it takes.

I don’t want to have to ever be that person again but if I’m backed into a corner? If I or someone I care about is threatened? If I have no choice I can absolutely be every bit the monster they think I am. And so much worse.

Only if it comes to that I really think regardless of how it ended up it would be the end of everything good I have ever found.” He swallowed faintly, looking up, meeting Simon’s eyes. Simon felt his breath catch at the swirling emotions in those bright, hypnotic eyes.

“Angel…I…I know how much you want to know about this…and I would love nothing more than for you to have exactly that. I would love to have you know the truth. About me…about everything, I’d love to be open and honest with you.

But…I…If something happened? If I lost the little bit of happiness I have- the _only_ happiness I’ve ever had? If the knowledge of me being here put someone I care about in danger? Put you in danger? I…I really don’t know how I’d survive that…

I just don’t.” He trailed off, giving a slightly defeated shrug, glancing away.

They sat for a moment in silence, just letting that settle in, neither really knowing where to go from that. Finally Simon sighed, glancing over, eyes shifting over Raphael, taking in the striking profile, the shimmering eyes, soft, warm colors highlighted with glimmering gold and the oddly endearing Spock like ears, trying in vain to commit it all to memory. He took a deep, kinda shaky breath, shifting more towards Raphael, clearing his throat.

“S-so…umm…w-what exactly is involved in this memory thing?”

****

** { ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** } **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know I said I was gonna get all the verses started before I circled back but I couldn’t help it. Okay so I know I kinda spiraled here a few times and it wandered a lot and I know it’s a bit of an abrupt ending but I think it’s the right point.
> 
> What do you guys think?


	3. Talk About A Memorable First Date (Figuratively Speaking)

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

“-and that’s all there is to it. Like I said before, it’s quick, totally painless, and completely safe. I know you want to remember all of this Angel but…it really is far too much of a risk. I’m sorry.”

Simon sighed, giving a kind of dejected shrug, nodding.

“N-no…I get it. I do. I wish I could remember- and I really do think I’d be able to keep the secret…but…it’s not my secret to keep. I can see how hard this is for you and how much you wish it could be different. I can’t ask you to risk everything you have, the only happiness you’ve ever had just so a guy you’ve known a matter of hours can know a cool, exciting secret. That’s asking way too much.” Simon trailed off, shrugging, glancing away, picking absently at a loose thread on his shirt.

Raphael swallowed, taking a deep breath, trying to keep his resolve from slipping, but damnit was it hard. He hated seeing Simon so dejected and subdued…it almost physically hurt. That coupled with the emotions he could feel coming off the younger man was almost impossible to stand against. Disappointment, a faint bit of fear, sadness, a kind of heavy, disappointed kind of acceptance countered with a slight flicker of anger that’s wrapped in so much guilt about being angry.

God…Simon should never feel like that. He should never feel so low. Simon was all bright, excited energy, light, warmth and happiness, highlighted by a brilliant stubborn streak and a delightful sassiness. The guy was like happiness personified…he hated that he’d dimmed that. It took everything in him to stay strong, to keep from giving in.

He wanted to so badly…wanted nothing more than to just give up, tell him never mind, that they could just go with it…that he’d trust him…that it’d all just be okay.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t risk it…no matter how much he wanted to.

And god did he want to…he’s never wanted anything more in his life.

But…he can’t...it’s just t-

“-ou…right?”

Raphael startled faintly, blinking, glancing back up at Simon in confusion.

“I-I’m sorry, what was that? My mind kinda wandered…”

Simon gave a soft, kind of sad little laugh, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Looks like we have another thing in common.” He sighed, shifting more towards Raphael, giving a faint shrug.

“You said the Reconciliation thing JUST erases the alien knowledge…right? I mean I’ll still remember everything else about you…and about tonight…right? Us meeting, talking, and joking? You flirting and teasing me and calling me Angel, me agreeing to stay, cuddling on the couch, watching doctor Who…all of that…I’ll still have that…right?”

Raphael set up, nodding quickly.

“Absolutely….all of it. I promise The only thing that’ll change is the Alien knowledge, the things that just cannot be chalked up to a human type interaction. Everything else will remain completely intact.”

Simon swallowed, relaxing a bit, giving a slight nod.

“O-okay…good…”

Raphael couldn’t quite tramp down the hopeful flutter in his stomach at that. He shifted a little closer, eyebrow quirking questioningly. Simon faltered a bit, a soft, pretty blush blooming on his cheeks, shrugging, glancing away kinda shyly, brushing his hair back.

“Uh…well…I just mean…you know…Mags knows I stayed…a-and honestly going by his reactions you know he’s gonna be pushing us together pretty hard…” He flushed brighter, fidgeting, glancing back up kinda shyly, flashing a tiny bit of a smile.

“And….umm…well…honestly unless something went really wrong with the memory thing and you made me think I had a really lousy time tonight I’m probably gonna be pushing pretty hard for us too…so…umm…yeah….t-that’s good.”

Raphael took a slightly deeper breath, trying to push down the odd, bright, unsettlingly hopeful swoopy thing in his chest, schooling his features as best he could, doing everything he can to seem calm and neutral on the subject, not wanting to seem like he was pushing Simon for anything, going for faintly curious rather than needy or embarrassingly hopeful.

“Well is… I mean…Do you want me to do that? If you do I can. I-it would probably be the easiest out. I get that this is a lot, and I’d totally understand. Right now you know the truth-about me…who I am…what I am.” He paused, shrugging, shifting, gesturing towards himself.

“This is a lot to deal with and I would totally understand if it’s too much…I really would. It’d probably be a lot less complicated if we went that route…and a lot safer. Maybe not necessarily that you had a bad time, just like…we didn’t ‘click’ or something. Maybe even make it so you just feel like we’d work better as friends than as something more romantic?”

Simon tilted his head, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, deflating a bit.

“Oh…umm...i-is that what you w-”

**_“No!”_ **

Simon startled at the volume…so did Raphael quite frankly, he swallowed, settling back, flashing a kind of sheepish smile, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Umm…sorry…that came out far louder than I intended…”

Simon huffed out a soft laugh, a warm smile tugging at his lips, nodding.

“Yet another thing we have in common.”

Raphael chuckled lightly, shifting closer, smiling.

“We seem to be compiling quite the list of those.”

“We really do…” Simon paused, head tilting, glancing over Raphael.

“So you were saying…or shouting?”

Raphael couldn’t help a bit of an amused chuckle, eyebrow quirking playfully before shrugging, shaking his head.

“No…that’s really not what I want. But this is complicated as hell and the further it goes likely the more complicated it’ll get. There are so many hurdles that could come up with this. I just figured it’d be easier for you if we found a way to stop it before things get complicated, that’s all.

I mean I know it might not be easy to just like turn it off…and that’s just the me and you thing. You know Mags will be near unshakable trying to push us together but I could probably get him off our backs. I already feel bad enough asking you to give up the knowledge you’ve been looking for your entire life just to protect me…I don’t want to make it any worse for you.”

Simon sighed, shrugging, shaking his head, settling closer.

“I…thank you…I appreciate you trying to make it easier or safer or whatever but it’s unnecessary. I know the truth now…and I know the closer we get the more complicated this will be but I also know why you have to do it. I may not like it, or particularly want it, but I **_do_** get it. And I really don’t want to purposefully sabotage something that could be really great just on the chance it could also be really complicated later.

I’m thinking with the whole memory wipe thing maybe less is more? Could you just like, make me think I actually found the kitchen, found my way back and we just picked up where we were…then we could just see where it goes?”

Raphael shifted closer, head tilting curiously.

“And…you are okay with that- with us seeing where this goes…even if ‘where this goes’ is you and me in a possible relationship? Even knowing who I am… _what_ I am?.”

Simon flushed, nervously swallowing, eyes flickering over Raphael.

Raphael’s head tilts curiously, catching the sharp uptick of Simon’s heart, breath going shallow, feeling his emotions swirl and flicker…

_What w…oh…um…h-…huh…kay not expecting that…_

_Wow…umm…Oookay…so…huh…_

Raphael swallowed, blinking in surprise, glancing away, trying to quickly school his features, to keep from reacting too much. He tries not to read people emotions, at least not the ones too far below the surface; the subconscious or more baser instinct types. People don’t generally have any real control over those and it always seems intrusive and creepy…plus for the most part he’s good with knowing as little as non-humanly possible about that…

_T-though…umm…it would seem- yet again- Simon was the exception to **this** rule as well. _

He shifted faintly, trying his best to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks, or the slightly giddy, breathlessness and electric thrill that slipped down his spine, fighting down the urge to slip a bit closer to Simon, push a bit more, see what other interesting reactions he could get. It was rather hard to resist…apparently the guy really was full of surprises.

_Still…it’s not right. And he needs to stop._

Taking a deep breath he mindfully pulls back from Simon’s emotions, putting up his standard Mags shields in hopes of blocking out anything he’s really not supposed to be reading.

_Or rather he tries to…_

_Apparently it’s a fair bit harder blocking those things out when you don’t actually WANT to block them out…_

_Damnit…it was so much easier tuning out Mags and Alec earlier today._

_Even so…it’s not right…_

_And he really does have to stop._

He takes one more deep, slightly stuttery breath, closing his eyes for a moment, hoping he can pass off the mental stutter as just the drama of the situation rather than anything else. He settles, focusing on his own kind of erratic heartbeat, mindfully slowing it back down to the normal rate, feeling his mental shields kick in in earnest. Finally settled and feeling back in control he purposefully relaxes, glancing over at the other man. He startles as he catches Simon’s eyes, realizing that he was watching him the entire time, he knows everything Raphael just read from him.

And he’s watching, clearly gauging his reaction…

I-it’s almost like h-

No…no way…

_He didn’t actually…I mean…that wasn’t…_

_Oh my god…_

_It was…_

_Well…damn…_

Raphael couldn’t help a disbelieving, slightly breathless little laugh from escaping, head shaking faintly, eyebrow quirking, hesitantly raising his hand, pointing.

“You did that on purpose…didn’t you?”

Simon flushed clear to his ears, flailing a bit, kind of shifting nervously in his seat.

“I…w-well…umm…I didn’t know if it’d work but…umm…y-yeah…kinda…And I mean…I hope that doesn’t bother you. I swear I’m not trying to like ‘push’ anything. I know you’re Ace- Mags mentioned it before- a few times-I’m really totally good with that and totally respectful of it and I get if that seems too pushy or whatever. I so didn’t mean it like that, I just…I wanted you to know that I’m okay with you…with that…but I don’t actually like NEED that if you don’t want that I’m okay with whatever you’re okay with I really am…I…I just wanted you to like _know_...umm…y-you know?” he trailed off, groaning faintly, glancing away, rubbing at his eyes, blushing clear up to his ears.

Raphael felt his breath catch, cheeks heating, that little, dizzying flicker kicking back up in his stomach, a buzzing, excited energy shifting over his skin, unable to do more than blink uncomprehendingly and shake his head in disbelief.

_Damn…_

_Guy really was full of surprises._

He finally managed to snap out of his Simon-stupor, giving a soft, disbelieving little laugh. Simon glanced up at the sound, fidgeting a little before he seems to settle, those pretty golden brown eyes an odd combination of hesitant and assertive, meeting Raphael’s, giving a slight shrug.

“Um…so…y-yeah…like I said just let it play out how it’s gonna play out.”

Raphael swallowed, giving a kind of slow nod.

“Kay…” he startles at the breathlessness of his voice, cheeks warming even more, glancing away clearing his throat.

Simon laughs softly, smile picking up a tic, leaning forward.

“You blush a lot more without the camouflage.”

Raphael startles faintly, scoffing, shaking his head quickly.

“What? No I don’t…Phoenix soldiers don’t blush.”

Simon outright snorted at that, smile shifting to a teasing near grin.

“You do…a lot…”

“I do not!”

“Then what’s the little flickery gold thing on your cheeks and around your ears, hmm?” Simon asked, eyebrow quirking impishly.

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes, going for a disbelieving scoff, cheeks warming even more. Simon’s pretty golden brown eyes brightened, him bouncing excitedly, animatedly pointing.

“Ah! See! There! Right there…what’s that huh?”

“That’s not blushing! That’s just….just something my skin does…”

Simon near giggled, bouncing more, eyebrow quirking playfully.

“Yeah…it’s called blushing.”

“It’s n-”

“Oh dude don’t even. I may not be able to speak Spanish or Italian or whatever dozens of languages you do but I am one hundred percent fluent in blushing.”

Raphael laughed brightly, rolling his eyes.

“Fluent in blush?”

Simon tilted his head.

“Oh yes…very…and that,” Simon grinned, leaning forward, pointing at Raphael’s cheek.

“Is blushing. I know…I’m kinda an expert.”

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes, shaking his head faintly.

“Alien…remember…totally different.”

Simon shook his head, smirking.

“Nope…some things are universal…like blushing…which you do…a lot…”

“I-”

“Dude? We’ve already had this conversation and don’t even try saying ‘it’s just warm in here’ it didn’t work last time it won’t work this time…you blush…

You might even blush more than I do.”

Raphael scoffed.

“There is no way I blush that much.”

Simon’s eyes brightened, bouncing faintly, animatedly pointing.

“Ah! But you admit it…you DO blush.”

“I…I do n…ugh…” he huffed, rolling his eyes, shrugging.

“Okay fine…I blush. But not a lot…nowhere near as much as you…I actually hardly ever do…”

Simon laughed, quirking his eyebrow.

“Dude, I’ve seen you do it like ten times in the past hour. That’s not a lot?”

Raphael hesitated, shrugging, cheeks warming.

_Just a little though Simon probably won’t even cat-_

“Eleven…”

Raphael groaned, faintly feeling his cheeks warm even more.

“Twel-”

“Stop that!”

Simon gave a delighted laugh, bouncing excitedly shifting forwards, flashing a bright, beaming smile, shrugging.

“Sorry, getting kinda carried away…I’ll stop…it’s just cute is all…and you do do it kinda a lot.”

Raphael huffed, shaking his head.

“I don’t-”

Simon quirked his eyebrow.

“Umm dude?”

Raphael smiled, shrugging, shifting a bit closer.

“I don’t _usually_ alright? I really don’t. I hardly ever blush…except apparently when I’m around you.”

Simon tilted his head, smile picking up a bit more, his cheeks taking on a soft rosy glow.

“Oh…um...well…that’s…uh…huh..kay.”

Raphael chuckled, shifting closer.

“So…that’s good…yes?”

Simon blushed brighter, nodding quickly.

“Yeah…really good.”

Raphael smiled, giving a faint sigh.

“Good.”

Simon nodded, shifting a bit closer before pausing, sobering, shifting back, those pretty golden eyes dimming, flickering over Raphael, lingering, a faintly forlorn sound slipping out.

Raphael tilted his head.

“Wha…oh…” He trailed off, the reality of their situation kind of crashing down.

He shifted back in his chair, slumping faintly, swallowing, giving a slightly helpless shrug.

“I…I’m really sorry about all this Angel. I wish it was different…I really, really do.”

Simon swallowed, shrugging.

“Me too…I just…I get why you have to do it- I really do, and I know it’s way too dangerous for you to have me knowing… for both of us. I do get it…I just…I really hate the fact that I’ll never get to really know you. I’d hate to think that I’ll never really get to see you- like the real you- again.” He sighed, slumping in his own chair.

Raphael swallowed, trying to think, grasping for something kind of comforting to say, a way to make it a little better, to chase that sad, hopeless tone out of his voice.

Simon should never sound hopeless.

Never.

He shrugged, shifting closer, gave a faint wave.

“I know…I’m sorry Angel and…I mean we don’t really know what all’s going to happen. I mean it’s possible there could come a time when you’d be safer knowing the truth, t-”

Simon startled faintly, setting up.

“W-wait…what? Like…when…how?”

Raphael faltered, shrugging somewhat guiltily.

_Crap…he was trying to make him feel better not get his hopes up…He didn’t want to out and out lie to the guy._

_Even so he put it out there…had to go with it._

“I-um…I don’t know…just…things happen you know? Circumstances change…I mean yeah right now we just met, we’ve known each other a matter of hours. Right now you’re far safer in the dark…but I mean…later on? Who knows…”

Simon set up, scooting closer, clearly trying to tramp down the hope and excitement bubbling up but Raphael could already tell it was a lost cause.

“S-so…like…I mean…if we started dating…like REALLY dating…like were serious, you’d tell me then?”

Raphael faltered, giving a kind of hesitant shrug.

“I-um…I…guess…I mean…”

Simon slumped, the dejected thing coming back again.

“You wouldn’t?”

“No! I mean…I don’t…I guess I would…I…Honestly I never thought I’d find someone who’d want a serious, long term type relationship with me. Between the phoenix solider thing and the ace thing and all my other personality type things I just…I never really thought it’d be a real, viable possibility.”

Simon tilted his head.

“Okay…but…if it was…if it did…you’d tell me…right? I mean I would think you’d almost kinda have to…wouldn’t you? Like It’s one thing keeping something like this from a friend or whatever- from someone you just hang out with or that your flirting with or even keeping it from someone you’ve been casually seeing or whatever…

But like a real _serious_ romantic type prospect? I mean Yeah the first group they’re ‘close’ to you but not like CLOSE close…But a serious like ‘significant’ long term type relationship? I’d think morally you’d be kinda obligated to tell them. I mean if they’re in the dark about what you are and someone figures it out and you’re clearly in a serious relationship with them…then…then they have to know…if anything so they know to keep an eye out.

Otherwise they’re a liability.

So In that case- if we got to that-not saying we’re for sure going to but if we did-…you would tell me then…right?”

Raphael gave a soft, kind of disbelieving laugh, nodding faintly.

“I…yeah…if we were in a serious, long term relationship then yes…of course I’d tell you. You’re right in that case it would be far more dangerous for you to be in the dark.”

Simon made a slightly squeaky sound, bouncing, eyes sparkling bright and excited, doing everything he possibly could to keep calm and hide his reaction as best he could. Raphael let him think it worked, doing HIS best to keep in the slightly dreamy sigh threatening to slip out.

“Ahem…s-so…okay cool. So you do the memory thing, we go back to watching our marathon, and we just see where it goes. If it ends or fizzles out or whatever, fine, no harm no foul…b-but if we do get to like ‘serious’ then you tell me…right?”

Raphael chuckled softly, giving a faint nod.

“Right…”

Simon flashed a warm, breathtakingly beaming smile, nodding back.

“Good…that’s good.”

Raphael couldn’t help shifting a bit closer, head tilting, eyes flickering over Simon, taking in the bright, dazzling smile, dancing golden brown eyes and pretty, rosy blush warming his cheeks.

_God there’s no way this can actually work out…no way he actually deserves someone this amazing…_

Even so he can’t help leaning in just a bit, kind of reveling in the bright, delightingly warm, chaotic mess of emotions swirling through Simon.

He knows he’s nowhere near good enough to deserve this…nowhere near lucky enough…but even so he can’t quite help indulging in the fantasy…at least for a bit. He smiles softly, head tilting, giving a slight shrug.

“Well…seems like we should be clear -probably best to be on the same page here. What are we counting as serious? That’s a bit ambiguous. I mean I know some people think it’s serious when you’re monogamous but…well…”

Simon laughed, nodding.

“Uh yeah you’re a snarky asexual who’s like a really fashionable hermit/retired alien supervillian and I’m a babbly pansexual nerd who hasn’t been on a date in over half a year…and quite frankly I really should have skipped the last like two. Pretty sure the monogamy thing is all but a given right out of the gate.”

Raphael chuckled, nodding, flashing a warm smile.

“Agreed…so maybe after like a first? Or before… Like first kiss…or first ‘I love you’ or first time we spend the night together…something like that?”

Simon flushed prettily, glancing away, brushing his hair back before glancing over, shaking his head faintly.

“Umm…I…no…I don’t really want to put that kind of pressure on something like that. Those should be special moments on their own…I wouldn’t want to damage them.”

Raphael smiled settling closer, eyes glowing bright.

“Agreed…”

Simon returned the smile, shifting closer.

“So…maybe instead of focusing on a ‘milestone/serious relationship’ type thing we should choose a specific time.”

Raphael shrugged, nodding consideringly.

“That could work- less pressure on any one specific moment. Much better.”

Simon smiled before pausing, perking up, bouncing lightly, holding up a finger, eyes sparkling bright.

“ ** _Or_** we could combine them. A specific time in the relationship…a milestone, something significant and that is a kind of textbook definition of ‘serious’.”

Raphael tilted his head curiosity, unable to help leaning forwards a bit, a little buzzing thrill going through him at that bright, dazzling sparkle in those pretty golden eyes.

“Take it you have a specific time in mind?”

Simon nodded animatedly, bouncing, shifting closer excitedly, Raphael made a mental note to be ready to catch him if he started to tumble, as it was he was barely on the edge of the chair.

“A year.”

Raphael blinked in surprise.

“That’s quite a while…are you sure?”

Simon nodded.

“Yeah…it makes sense. It’s a good timeframe. Gives us plenty of time to really feel this out, see how it goes. Doesn’t seem like we’d have to rush into anything, just let things happen organically. I mean I could say at a month or three or even six cause yeah those SEEM like a long time and you could definitely be serious by then but things happen, life happens and I-I know how big this is for you.

I don’t want to mess up and pick one too soon and like things are good till then but then some deal breaker type thing that hasn’t came up yet comes up and then it isn’t…or the date seeming like a good amount of time in the future but then time just goes really fast and you’re still not really ‘sure’ and it puts too much pressure on you, and it comes up too fast and you think you need to like break it off cause it’s either that or tell me.

The last thing I want is for you to be like trapped into it…

Seems like if we’re together an entire year, I mean…that’s a pretty good measure of if we’re gonna make it or not. By then you have most of the big deal breaker type things out of the way, you’ve made it through the idyllic ‘honeymoon’ phase and are kinda into the real relationship…like how it’s actually gonna be.

Right?”

Raphael swallowed faintly, truly touched by the consideration. Simon really did get it. He got what a big deal this was, he didn’t want to rush it. He was willing to wait an entire year just to make sure Raphael was really sure…

_Wow…_

_Yeah…no way he’s good enough or lucky enough to have a real shot with someone like this…But right now he has one and hell if he isn’t gonna do everything within his power to keep it._

_A year hmm? He had an entire year to completely sweep the guy off his feet._

_Yeah he can do a year…_

Even so he can’t quite resist teasing him, just a bit- I mean he couldn’t be too eager…well okay he was- he totally was- but he didn’t have to actually let on that he was.

He chuckled, eyebrow quirking in amusement.

“Y-you don’t think that’s jumping the gun just a bit? I mean you do know we haven’t even been on our first actual date yet…right?”

Simon blushed faintly, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah I know…what can I say? I’m a planner. So… a year. You do the reconfiguration thing now, we go back to our proto date type thing and just let things happen however they are gonna happen. If it doesn’t work out or it does but it fizzles or if we just end up friends or whatever than I stay in the dark for both our safety.

But…i-if…just by chance- it does work out and we’re still together in a year then you tell me the truth.

We could even make it easier. Like you could say there’s some rule or something that says you have to wait for a whole year to tell someone, cause I wouldn’t want to be mad at you for not telling me or doing the reconfiguration…o-or oh!” He paused, shifting, peering animatedly around the library, turning back to Raphael, eyes shimmering bright and excited, bouncing lightly in his seat.

“You have a bunch of alien stuff here and…well you’re like crazy suspicious and verging on supervillianish- you HAVE to have some kind of like recorder or something around here somewhere right?”

Raphael coughed faintly trying to cover a laugh, shaking his head, unable to hide a thoroughly amused smile, glancing around the room, eyes landing on no less than half a dozen places concealing such devices just in his line of sight, giving a slight nod.

“Uh…yeah…think I can scrounge one up…”

Simon beamed, nodding animatedly, bouncing again, pointing at Raphael.

“Kay cool…before we do the whole memory wipe thing I need you to get me one. I’ll make a recording explaining all of this: my wandering, setting off the blade-y death thing, you saving my life, why you felt it was necessary to erase that and why I agreed to it.

I’ll lay everything out, make sure that I’ll know it’s me, not some alien trick or whatever cause I don’t know what kind of mindset I’ll be in then but I don’t want to chance ruining it because I panic…

Umm…and fair warming I might panic…I’m kinda a panicky person but I can usually power through it pretty quickly so if I flip or say something stupid please try not to hold it against me? I’m sure by then you’ll be used to it but still this’ll be a pretty big thing.

I mean I can’t see the future but with any luck the next time you tell me won’t involve me setting off a weapon nearly dooming us both. That’ll be good but gotta admit kinda thinking the whole heroic rescue thing went a long way to easing me into this.

I don’t know how I’d react if I was just sat down in a non-life threatening situation and told all this…or that I had memories erased…that’s gonna probably be the trickiest part might go the other direction and I really don’t want that.

So I’ll make a recording explaining all this and that I agreed to the mind wipe thing…I think it’d really help, make it much easier. Then you just keep it here and on the anniversary of our first date you can give it back to me…like as my anniversary gift. See that works,

Yeah?”

Raphael blinked, giving a soft, completely mystified, thoroughly charmed laugh, flashing a warm, teasing little grin, eyebrow quirking impishly.

“So…we haven’t even had our first date yet and you already have my one year anniversary gift for you picked out?”

Simon huffed, giving a sarcastic look, eyebrow quirking right back.

“Dude? Let’s not kid ourselves- this IS our first date. The year clock starts tonight…”

Raphael snorted, eyes glimmering bright, flashing a near playful grin.

“You know you’re kinda pushy…”

Simon shrugged, smiling…

“And you’re kinda an ass…

Besides…it does kinda work for me…right?”

Raphael chuckled faintly.

“Not as good as you think…”

Simon shrugged.

“Wel=”

“Actually it works far better than you think…” He cut Simon off, flashing a playful, flirty wink.

Simon smiled, shifting closer. Raphael smiled, head tilting.

“So this is our first date Huh? Haven’t been on a ‘first date’ in a while, not really the best judge of that kind of thing…How’s it going so far?”

The sarcastic look returned in spades, shifting into an almost glare, the seriousness belied by the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Well let’s see: I wandered, snooped, panicked, tried to steal from you and nearly incinerated me, you, your house AND about a quarter mile of national forest…

In general I’d say if anything that’s definitely a ‘memorable’ first dates but…well…”

Raphael couldn’t help a surprised laugh, blinking, shaking his head faintly in amazement.

“I-you…I can’t believe you’re actually joking about it. You know something I don’t?”

Simon shrugged, flashing a thrilling, far too adorable, verging on cocky, smile.

“Yeah…me.”

Raphael tilted his head in confusion.

“Wh-”

Simon laughed softly, standing up, moving over next to Raphael’s chair, perching lightly on the edge of the end table, reaching over resting his hand on Raphael’s.

“I know this seems crazy, like the longest of all long shots…but…hell…I’m a FBI/SCU intern and comic book obsessed, scifi nerd on a first date with an alien supervillian.

Even the longest of long shots is still a shot, it’s a chance.

And I’m kinda thinking it’s not as long of long shot as we’re thinking…I mean I’ll be pulling for us…unless I’ve read this like **_super_** wrong you will be pulling for us…and…well… you know Mags will be freaking relentless. All in all so far as ‘long shots’ go I kinda really like the odds on this one.”

Raphael sighed faintly, turning his hand, catching Simon’s, entangling their fingers, squeezing lightly.

“Me too.”

Simon smiled, nodding, sobering, giving a slight shrug, talking a deep breath, looking up meeting his eyes.

“Look… Raphael? I know this seems completely insane right now. I know I’m probably majorly jumping the gun here, almost certainly sounding totally crazy…but…maybe I’m not. I mean yeah it’s a long shot but…well…this kind of thing? You only have to get it right once…yeah?

I’m not psychic…I don’t know what all is gonna come from this- where we’re gonna be in a year…I really don’t.” He shifted closer, squeezing Raphael’s hand, thumb rubbing lightly along his knuckle, leaning closer, catching his gaze, holding it.

“But I know where I want to be. Where I’m really, really hoping I’ll be.

For now that’s enough for me.”

Raphael swallowed, blinking faintly, giving a quick, kind of erratic nod.

“M-me too.”

Simon smiled, sighing softly, squeezing his hand once more, before taking a deep breath, settling back, glancing around the room.

“Okay so…I-I guess we should probably get started. You said you had a recorder type thing somewhere…maybe you could get it and we can get past the worst of this…at least we can go back to the marathon…that’s something.”

Raphael began to nod before pausing, glancing over at the clock on the mantle, shrugging.

“Well…we could…but…um…the marathon’s probably nearly over. If you want maybe I could show you around the house, give you a little tour?

I-I’ll still have to use the Recollection reconfiguration later to edit out the alien tech and such but there’s a lot that isn’t, or that could pass as kinda advanced human tech. I think there’s lots here you’d really like.” He paused, glancing up, catching Simon’s eyes, smiling softly.

“Maybe you can point out all the things I’ll need to show you again on our first anniversary…

What do you say?”

Simon blushed, a bright shimmering flicker of hope kicking up warm and dizzying, the emotion perfectly reflected in those pretty golden brown eyes and that breathtaking smile.

He swallowed, trying completely unsuccessfully to tramp down the soft, kind of breathless giggle like laugh.

“I say it’s a date.”

****

** { ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** * ** ** ^ ** ** } **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe! I love these two so freaking much!
> 
> Yeah, yeah I know I said I’d move to another verse…I lied. This one is running away with my brain…I had every intention of working on one of the other verses today- ANY of the other verses- but I got what I thought was a cute little blip of an idea (Simon planning the 1st anniversary reveal) and I sat down to write the little scene in my notes and before I knew it I’d had half the chapter done- figured I may as well just run with it and finish it out.
> 
> This chapter WAS originally supposed to be switching back to Alec’s POV but he just has to wait one more section damnit- I couldn’t just leave our boys like that, had to get them to the fluffies…
> 
> Kay NOW I should be able to concentrate on one of the other verse.
> 
> I’m not gonna add any more to this till I get all the other verses actually started so It might be a couple weeks till we get an update here but clearly I’m incapable of staying out of this verse for too terribly long so I’m sure I’ll be back ASAP.
> 
> So what’d you think of the chapter?
> 
> Or getting two chapters posted in the same verse in nearly the same day
> 
> _{ch2 I posted at 3:30 am…it’s just past midnight now, still in the same 24 hour period, I’m counting it damnit}_


	4. Well…Hearts are in the right Place at least…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We’re back. I know it’s been quite a wait for to get back to this one- Sorry about that- had to get the other 8 stories going. This stories from Alec’s POV honestly we’re probably not gonna have too many from his and Magnus in this one-
> 
> Sorry (not sorry) but this one is gonna be pretty Saphael-centric.
> 
> Promise next one will have a lot more Malec.
> 
> Anyways hope you all like it.

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

_Oh crap…Oh crap!_

_Did he seriously do that?_

_Just leave?_

What did he do? What the hell did he just do? Did he seriously just turn tail and run, abandon some poor, defenseless, totally in the dark human to the whims and wishes of one of the most dangerous beings in the known universe?

Leaving the poor, hapless human blissfully unaware to the danger setting not a foot away from him.

_God…_

He left some poor, sweet, innocent little nerd-guy with all the fight, cunning and wariness of a labradoodle alone with a freaking devil of the stars. A worryingly powerful, totally supervillianish Devil of the stars in a remote, totally secluded, super high-tech freaking fortress of solitude on a cliff, surrounded by what looks like the gates of hell and a god damned national forest.

It’s like some weird, even more twisted version of Beauty And The Beast…only Belle doesn’t actually see the beast, just the weirdly pretty prince who apparently has freaking telekinesis and god only knows what else and thinks she hit the Jackpot because the telekinetic, fire eyed, elbow barbed beast is actually interested in them.

That she’s lucky for the attention.

****

**_That’s not a fairytale that’s the opening of a freaking horror movie!_ **

And he just stood by and let it happen!

Left a helpless innocent in the hands of a devil.

A devil who threatened him- who’s unbelievably powerful- has abilities he’s never even fathomed. An all-encompassing glamour strong enough to fool not only human but non-human senses alike…even the senses of a Dyn haearn- and not just any Dyn Haearn- Lucian Garroway. _THE Lucian Garroway._ One of the most intelligent, brave, accomplished non-human beings in this quadrant. The man is beyond brilliant and a spectacular tactician…

And Elijah fooled _him._

Raphael said he’d met Luke around a dozen times- had known the man for years…YEARS! And he had no damn clue. Not one.

If it worked on Luke Alec doubted there was anyone it wouldn’t. Good god…with a glamour that flawless a Phoenix Soldier could blend in anywhere… slip into any organization, any base… be right under your nose…right next to you and you’d be none the wiser. Could be anyone, someone you’ve known for years.

As if Phoenix Soldiers weren’t terrifying enough now he has to factor in freaking **_stealth_** phoenix soldier?

_What the hell man!?_

Hell the only good thing about the damn devils is that they’re so easy to spot! Seriously SO far beyond overkill _(And yeah Raphael was right on one count- that’s definitely the wrong term to use when discussing the Devils…far too literal implications.)_

And disturbing as that was it’s not even the worst of it. Oh no… _That_ would be that terrifying, freaky dal seicig insanity. That weird, creepy, freaking Darth Vader-esq hold that rendered him totally, completely helpless. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could barely even breathe- though part of that could’ve been from how fast his hearts were racing.

God that was terrifying- he’d never heard so much as a whisper about any ability like that- he knows he hasn’t…he would damn sure remember that. Definitely will from now on. It was like he was frozen…like he lost all control of his body. He was totally, completely at the mercy of a Phoenix Soldier. He has never felt that helpless or that vulnerable in his entire life. And Raphael could just do that…whenever he wanted…to whomever he wanted.

Just flick his fingers and have total control over someone.

Easy as breathing…total control.

God…

_And those are just the abilities he saw in the twenty minutes he was alone with him! The abilities that he had **purposefully** chose to show him._

What other abilities did he have?

How would he use those abilities on others? What ‘other’s’ would he use them on? Enemies…threats…annoyances… romantic conquests?

Those he ‘likes’…?

_He said he ‘likes’ Simon._

Would he use them on him?

Has he already?

Simon genuinely **_did_** seem to like him….but does he? Or is that just what Raphael WANTS him to feel?

I mean that seems crazy…but…well…so does a freaking Phoenix soldier being able to essentially take total control of your body, rendering you utterly helpless. Or said Phoenix soldier setting around flirting, teasing and laughing with some cute, helpless, random nerd-guy.

I mean really how much do they **_actually_** know about Phoenix soldiers beyond the basic description, the Jedi mind-wipe and the fact that you don’t want to be anywhere near them?

Yeah, yeah, they know about the whole memory wiping thing but what **_else_** can they do with your memories? How else can he alter or manipulate someone’s mind? And why has that never really occurred to anyone? He’s never heard anyone even posit a theory that Phoenix Soldiers could do more than delete a memory but really they’d nearly have to be able to, wouldn’t they?

I mean if you’re deleting memories people are gonna eventually notice if they’re just randomly missing pockets of time. It’d stand to reason they could edit the memories to smooth over the missing memories.

Why doesn’t that occur to people?

If you know a species can **_literally_** wipe memories than why wouldn’t it occur to you that they can do more than just delete them? Just how much can a Phoenix soldier manipulate a person’s memories…their thoughts…what about their emotions? Can they alter that?

Specifically can **_Raphael_** do that?

How much can he…and how much **_would_** he?

Does he use it a lot? I mean okay devil’s advocate _(ha…apparently his humor’s better when he’s panicked)_ obviously he’d use it when it was necessary to keep his cover – all things considered he can’t really say he’d fault him for that- extenuating circumstances and everything- but when **_else_** does he do it?

I mean does he have like rules or guidelines or what have you for when he uses it? Is it something he only uses sparingly- like only when he actually needs to, when there’s no (non-lethal) alternative or is it something he does just anytime he damn well pleases?

Is it something he uses solely for defensive purposes or does he use it for other things? Not just on enemies or threats or whatever but other people. 

Innocent people.

People he likes…that he wants.

People like Simon?

Can he like mesmerize or hypnotize people? Would he do that? Use those abilities to get someone to agree to something they may not otherwise agree to…something they might not even want? Somehow manufacture emotions or connections or desires or whatever to get him what he wants from someone.

_Oh god…_

I-Is that why Simon seemed so taken-so comfortable- with him so very quickly? I mean he agreed to stay totally alone at a completely isolated, bizarrely secure, techy-qusi-fortress in the middle of nowhere with someone he’d known just a scant few hours, a total stranger.

Yeah, yeah a stupidly hot (from his perspective) stranger- but a stranger none the less. The man’s a freaking federal agent- okay technically a federal agent intern but even so- he should be smarter than that! I mean yeah, it’s possible the guy just got all caught up with the pretty cover and the stunning views and the fancy house and the excitement of shared interests with a stupidly hot mysterious stranger…

But what if it’s more than that?

What if the emotions Simon’s feeling aren’t even actually **_his_** emotions. What if they’re just what Raphael wants Simon to feel?

_God he shouldn’t have left him there…there had to be some other way. I mean re-_

  
“-and then the boat kind of surged forward and I startled and stumbled and tumbled head first off into the water…and my gold boots went with me. I managed to get back on the boat but the boots sunk like a stone and you get more than six feet under the surface of the loch and you can’t see anything…

But I swear I saw a little flash of them and then a huge shadow. The fish finder had died by then but I know what I saw. And that is why I’m pretty sure the Loch-ness monster ate my favorite gold boots.”

Alec startled, shaking his head, glancing over at Magnus in confusion.

“Wha-?”

Magnus chuckled, flashing a warm smile his way, shaking his head affectionately.

“Sweetheart You’ve been zoning out since we left Raph’s…what’s wrong?”

Alec shook his head, shrugging, brushing his hair back.

“I-I just…I really don’t think it was a good idea leaving Simon there like that. I don’t like just stranding someone in the middle of nowhere.”

“Darling it’s fine…you didn’t strand him in the middle of nowhere. He’s at Raphael’s watching a Doctor Who marathon. It’s not like we just left the poor guy on the side of the road.”

Alec scoffed.

“Yeah the roadside would’ve be safer…” he muttered unable to help himself.

Magnus rolled his eyes, waving him off.

“Oh come on, that’s a bit overdramatic, don’t you think? I mean I know Raph’s a lot and he was playing it up a bit but he wasn’t really that bad- a bit obnoxious I’ll admit but far better than normal. Actually for him that was pretty good behavior- especially with new company.

He generally likes to **_really_** screw with people when he first meets them- test their limits, find the buttons that get to them the most, that kinda thing. Really didn’t see too much of that tonight. I’m glad. Kinda thinking that was mainly for Simon’s benefit but I’ll take it where I can get it. He was actually pretty good…didn’t even really thre-….ugh…” he trailed off, giving a slight groan, shaking his head, glancing apologetically over at Alec.

“Damnit Raph…I should have known. It was when you went for your water, wasn’t it? I knew he was being too damn nice…he did the whole thing didn’t he?

How bad was it?”

Alec startled.

_Wait…does Magnus know? Like KNOW, know?_

I mean the way Raphael talked it didn’t **_seem_** like he did but who knows…maybe that was just a tactic. A way to keep them from like coordinating or something. It would almost make sense. He’s known Magnus for years- been best friends with him, practically family. And it would stand to reason if he told him about being a non-human being he would have also warned him about the OTHER non-humans on earth…maybe even made up some lie about why he couldn’t tell them about his presence.

Maybe he has actually told Magnus the truth…or some warped Phoenix Solider version of the truth. Though if that’s the only truth he’s getting, and likely getting it mixed with whatever mind-altering abilities Raphael has than who knows what the devil could have Magnus believing.

Even so if he has told him maybe Alec can work with this- if he explains the truth- the REAL truth- about just what Raphael is then maybe he can help him figure out a game plan going forward with Simon.

And Raphael does seem fairly attached to Magnus- clearly he has a soft spot for the man. Odds are if anyone could reason with him or appeal to his better nature _(assuming the Devil actually even **has** such a thing) _it would be Magnus. If he can get him to help then maybe between the two of them they can find a way to keep Simon safe without totally throwing their own personal safety out the window.

Well…unless Magnus is _also_ under some bizarre psychic thrall the Devil’s wielding. Or even just has a bit more faith in what his best friend of half a decade has told him over a total stranger he’s known a matter of hours.

In which case he would probably take him right back to the devil freaking lair. Where he would be totally alone with a Devil of the stars and two people completely under the devil’s control.

_O-okay…cool it…you’re getting too worked up…keep your wits about you…don’t tip your hand too soon…you don’t even know what this is right now. Be logical. Be rational. Be scientific._

Those are your strong suits- just be yourself.

This is one of the few instances where that can help.

_Deep breath…get your hearts back to close to a rhythm that isn’t indicative of sever tachycardia. Try to seem normal…or at least as normal as you ever seem…_

Alec swallowed, trying to school his features, glancing over, going for vaguely curious and polite rather than manic and spinning like a freaking top.

“H-how bad was what?”

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes affectionately, shaking his head.

“Oh you know, Raph’s shovel talk/intimidation dramatics.”

Oh yeah that…cause that was a thing that was probably **_also_** gonna happen to as he’s partnered _(and maybe quasi flirting)_ with the Devil of the stars’ best friend/only family member…and again…

_Crap…_

Magnus gave a slight huff of a laugh, flashing an apologetic smile, shrugging faintly.

“Damn…must’ve been a good one- looks like he got the whole nine yards in that little bit of time…I know I shouldn’t be but gotta admit I’m morbidly impressed. That has to of been a record. Sorry about that.

If it makes you feel any better it’s really not personal and being panicked by him isn’t in any way a comment on you. Guy’s practically a professional tormentor, got a near superhuman knack for the whole intimidation thing. I’ve literally seen him make men nearly three times his size panic, babble, cry and at least twice outright flee. One ran smack into a wall…not gonna lie, that one was pretty entertaining. Also he really was a totally irredeemable ass, so there is that.

Even so I am sorry he put you through the ringer. I really should have figured it out- I would have but I was a bit sidetracked with the giddiness at his and Simon’s connection. I’m a total romantic at heart and when I see a chance to play cupid it kinda blinds me to most other things.

I knew he was being too damned nice. I thought he was just in an especially good mood because he liked Simon and was trying so hard to impress the guy but I really should have known better. Hell, he was probably even harder on you than usual just to give him an outlet to settle his nerves, put himself on more solid, familiar ground.

Some people deal with butterflies by taking deep breaths, fiddling with something or maybe having a little nip of alcohol- Raphael torments federal agents. Makes sense really…stick with what you know after all.

Again sorry about that.”

Alec blinked in confusion, glancing over.

“Umm…butterflies?”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, flashing a bright smile.

“Oh don’t let the confident act fool you- he had them bad- I think even worse than Simon. He’s just got a better poker face. Did you see how nervous and fumbly he was asking Simon to stay? He was even blushing! Don’t know if I’ve ever seen that- didn’t even really know he could.

It really was adorable.

Raph doesn’t really get the whole ‘fumbly, blushy, butterflies’ type feelings- like ever. But no question he had them big time with Simon. That’s something that is totally alien to him- had to throw him for a loop. I know it probably really sent him spinning, which I suppose is pretty understandable.

With him being ace he tends to think of himself as ‘above’ all that drama and mess- which to be fair mostly he is. He’s not gonna be thrown by ‘hot or sexy or seductive or whatever’ but apparently he never factored in ‘adorable, babbly, excitable, snarky nerd’ into the whole ‘Ace Armor’ equation.

Stands to reason he’d lean into the familiar when he got the chance- Hence the no doubt supervillianish intimidation number he pulled on you- again sorry.”

Alec again blinked in confusion _(Geez at this rate that’s gonna be his default expression here),_ shifting faintly in the passenger seat, turning to get a better view of Magnus.

“Y-you really think he was nervous meeting Simon? THAT was nervous?”

Magnus snorted, nodding quickly.

“Oh most definitely. Don’t let the confident smirk, playful winks and sneaky intimidation fool you- the guy’s heart was practically in his throat when he asked Simon to stay…that took a lot for him to work up the nerve.”

Alec swallowed, head tilting, shifting more towards him, a tiny bit of the ball of panic in his stomach easing.

“I-so…I mean, that’s unusual? Him making a move on someone? No offense- I know he’s your friend- your best friend and family- but he kinda seems umm…experienced in that area…like _really_ experienced. Like really, REALLY experienced.”

Magnus gave a faint scoff of a laugh, quirking his eyebrow teasingly.

“Are you calling my friend easy?”

Alec startled, holding his hands up placatingly.

“No! No, nothing like that…just like…he seems somewhat fast…kinda like a player…a-and Simon’s just s-”

Magnus blinked in surprise before flashing a pretty smile, something seemingly occurring to him.

“Oh! **_That’s_** why you’re so worried about Simon?”

“Yes! Exactly,” Alec exclaimed, practically jumping on the excuse…it wasn’t even an excuse really…just a slightly altered version of his actual worries.

He nodded again, brushing his hair back.

“Exactly…I just…I don’t like the idea of leaving someone so sweet and- well for lack of a better word innocent- with someone who is so very much…just…so very…just **_not_**. I just worry he might push or pressure Simon for something that’s n-”

Magnus gave a bright burst of a laugh, shaking his head, waving him off animatedly.

“Oh-oh sweetheart no…don’t that’s no…” He trailed off, trying to get his laughing in check.

Alec huffed faintly, sending a slight glare Magnus’s way.

“It’s not funny.”

Magnus nodded quickly, pretty deep brown eyes sparkling bright in amusement.

“A-actually it is…it really, REALLY is. Darling as sweet- though somewhat old fashioned- as that is, it really is about the last thing you need to worry about so far as Raph is concerned.

Hell, I’d actually be more worried about Simon pushing the physical type thing too fast.”

Alec froze…and again with the confused blinking.

“Umm…o-okay…uh…again…huh?”

Magnus chuckled, glancing over, quirking his eyebrow.

“Sweetheart like I said Raph’s Ace.”

Alec quirked his eyebrow right back, giving a faint shrug.

“Oookay…so by the way you’re saying that it’s clearly supposed to be an obvious answer but I kinda got nothing here. I don’t really know what you mean.”

Magnus sighed, waving.

“Raphael’s asexual- he doesn’t really get sexual attraction.”

_Aaand again with the blinking._

“So he’s not just trying to get Simon into bed or wha-”

Magnus shook his head, again giving a flickering little wave.

“No- that’s generally about the farthest thing from his mind.”

_Okay…so the confused blinking IS gonna be his default expression here…on the plus side he can kinda breathe slightly easier. Even so, best to be sure…_

“Umm…so…if that’s the case then why do you think he was all butterfly-y wit-”

Magnus sighed.

“It’s kinda complicated. Like I said Raph doesn’t really get like ‘sexual attraction’ but aesthetically, romantically and emotionally he’s attracted to other men. He does still want a romantic relationship, he wants love, to have that connection with someone…but with him a sexual relationship is not a forgone conclusion. It’s just not a given.

I mean it could be…Raph’s not completely closed off or repulsed by that, it’s just not something he feels he ‘needs’…or even in general specifically wants. With him every relationship is unique- he might be okay with some things but not with others, and whoever he’s seeing would have to be alright with that.

I think Simon would be. That’s really rare.

It’s kinda difficult finding someone who’d sincerely be accepting of that- Especially considering how Raph comes off. I mean you’re hardly the first to take him as some smooth talking player, after just one thing. That really is the vibe he gives off- I don’t even think it’s really intentional most of the time- well…I know sometimes he leans into it just to screw with people but mostly I think it just reads that way…which kinda comes back to bite him when he meets someone he’s genuinely interested in.”

Apparently it was Alec’s turn to sigh, giving a faint nod.

“Someone like a sweet, snarky, way too excitable nerd-guy…”

Magnus smiled, pointing.

“Exactly. I’ve never seen Raph that out of sorts with someone. I know from your perspective he seemed totally together but trust me, the guy was beyond excited for their little not-date-date.”

“You really think so?”

“Oh sweetheart I know so. I get why you’re so worried about the darling- especially after Raphael’ little overdramatic intimidation shtick- but I promise everything will be perfectly fine. Simon’s virtue is completely safe. Like safer than safe. Raph talks a good game and I know he comes off as a total player but honestly beneath all that the guy’s a total, hopeless romantic and like just this side of chaste…

I’d honestly be shocked if he was forward enough to even go for a goodnight kiss.”

_A chaste, romantic Phoenix Soldier? Oh come on…_

Alec couldn’t help a faint chuckle at that, eyebrow raising, glancing over disbelievingly.

“You sure he’s not just one hell of an actor?”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head right back, flashing a brilliant smile.

“I’m positive. Look, you just met the man- and I know he’s a lot- Believe me I KNOW. He is snarky and sharp tongued, downright vicious at times…he can be terrifying and unsettling and a whole laundry list of other less than favorable adjectives…but underneath all of that there is a good heart, a fiercely protective spirit and one of the deepest souls I’ve ever encountered. One that I think has been through hell and back so many times he could find his way out blindfolded and bound.”

Alec blinked, head tilting.

“What has h-”

Magnus shook his head, waving him off.

“Nothing really…at least not anything in words. Honestly I don’t know much of anything about his past…he doesn’t talk about it…he just doesn’t. At all. I’ve never heard him mention any family…any real friends…any home. Not once- in over half a decade.

I think that says more than any amount of words really could. I think he was running from something when I met him- maybe had been running for a while. I know he is very guarded, and very secretive. He does not trust easily and he is always on guard for the other shoe to drop. I don’t think much if any of his past was happy and I don’t think much if any of it he even wants to remember.” He sighed faintly, sobering, a bit of the pretty, amused light leaving his deep brown eyes, glancing over, giving a faint shrug.

“Alexander…I-I know how the man comes off…I know it’s a lot. But I don’t think he’s how he is just for the hell of it. I know it’s not just an act or a chip on his shoulder or a bad attitude or whatever. Something’s made the man that way…probably a lot of somethings…and I really don’t think much of it was in any way good somethings.

I think after everything he’s been through he deserves a few good somethings. And this with Simon? I think it’s a **_good_** something. For both of them.

Trust me Raphael has no malicious or salacious plans for the darling, He just likes him, he feels a connection with him, and he wants to give it a chance and see if it could be something real. He deserves that chance…

They both do.” Magnus sighed, giving a faint shrug, turning his attention back to the road, a comfortable silence slipping over the car, both men lost in their own thoughts.

_Well…hell…what do you say to that? There really isn’t an argument there…at least not one that doesn’t make you sound totally heartless and/or like a complete jackass. What’s he supposed to say ‘no your emotionally frayed best friend/family who’s likely been through hell doesn’t deserve anything good’, ‘you’re wrong, he’s not hiding his past because it’s painful, he’s just evil and I knew it within the first few seconds of seeing him’…_

_Pfft…yeah…that’d go over well._

How do you convince someone that a person they’ve known for over half a decade- one of the people they’re closest to in the entire world- is not who or even what they think they are…that they are in fact an evil, warlike devil from another world. One of the most feared beings in the known universe?

How would you even begin to explain something like that? **_Could_** you even explain it…or would that just blend with what he already knows about the man…maybe even just fill in some of the reasons he’d be running from his past. If Alec tells him the truth rather than seeing Raphael as a vicious, warlike soldier Magnus might instead take the man as some type of wartime refugee. Magnus already said he’s never mentioned any family, any friends, a home, anything like that…said he’d thought the man had been through hell…

_This really would line up pretty well with what he’s likely already thinking (well…minus the non-human being part)._

If he reads it like that then the only thing telling Magnus is gonna do is draw the man even closer to the Phoenix soldier, make him even more protective…Well…that and no doubt **_seriously_** piss off one of the most feared beings in the known universe…and probably several _OTHER_ non-human beings by blurting out the truth about non-human beings presence on earth to a person who’s entire purpose in life is to find out and expose the truth about such things.

_Umm….yeah…maybe he should hold off on that._

_Okay…go through it again…_

_Simon stayed at Raphael’s…that’s bad, could be very bad…but unless he’s willing to throw his personal safety, his new job/only chance at field work, and the safety of a close family friend and any other non-human being caught up in the fallout out the window his hands are kinda tied here._

Now it’s not like he wouldn’t take the risk if it was the only option. If he genuinely thought Simon was in real, immediate danger that would be another matter entirely. However logic tells him that’s not too likely.

The way he sees it he has three options:

Magnus drops him off at his car, he jumps in, drives back up there, somehow get through the crazy gates of hell, past whatever no doubt super advanced security he has, find Simon, babble out the truth about his not-date-date companion, somehow convince him he’s not totally insane, get them both out and somewhere safe and then basically just hold his breath and wait for the fallout from purposefully interfering with the love life of a freaking Phoenix Solider.

When Magnus drops him off go find some back up and hope like hell he can drum up enough support to actually stand a chance in hell against a freaking Phoenix Solider…an extremely advanced, unnervingly powerful Phoenix Solider with abilities he’s never even heard whispers of…and that’s just the abilities he was purposefully showed…God only knows what other abilities he has.

And again if he’s misread or miscalculated then he’s led whomever he takes up there to their doom…and heaven only knows what would be in store for him. Raphael was pretty clear in his warnings about what would happen if he outed his presence here…

Yeah…REALLY not good.

Or option three…wait it out, find Simon tomorrow and see just where they stand.

_He hates option three…but it seems like the most logical way to go…not to mention the one that’d end with the lowest body count._

Magnus seemed pretty sure about this whole Ace ‘thing’…he was fairly adamant that anything romantic wise between the two would be fairly slow going. If the most that’s gonna happen is Simon have a date and maybe a goodnight kiss then the whole mounting a rescue mission might be a bit of an overreaction.

The way Magnus talked this was totally out of left field for Raphael; that even just asking the guy to stay and watch a tv marathon was a huge leap for him.

If something as simple as that is enough to throw him then him using his abilities to somehow sway Simon into something is probably not too likely. It’s not _totally_ out of the realm of possibility but going by what Magnus said it seems far less likely- I mean if you can and are willing to simply mentally bend a person to your will then you’re not gonna be nervous or have the butterflies or whatever-

Maybe it goes against some form of morals he has or maybe he just likes the idea of a challenge. Whatever the reason it’s something that can work in Alec’s favor.

I mean that could just be an act for Magnus’s benefit but the man _does_ seem very intelligent and very sharp. Luke said he was one of the best agents he’s ever met. Magnus’s known the man for over half a decade, sees him as his best friend, his family…and Magnus really doesn’t strike Alec as overly trusting or easy to fool/manipulate. Even if he doesn’t have all the facts Alec’d be willing to bet if anyone can get a fairly accurate read on the Phoenix Solider it’d likely be him.

Raphael may be a Phoenix Solider but he’s a Phoenix soldier who’s been hiding on earth for years…he’s managed to stay under the radar this long- and that didn’t happen by taking unnecessary risks.

And again realistically multiple people know Simon stayed there- Alec, Magnus, this Kevin Simon’s roommate…there’s a trail to Raphael’s…even if the man is a vicious, deadly, supervillianish devil of the stars he’s not a stupid one. And Simon’s not just some random guy-he’s an FBI intern.

An FBI intern who has multiple witnesses (Including the Phoenix Soldier’s totally relentless best friend) who know he stayed over at Raphael’s. Anything happens to Simon then that’s bringing a lot of scrutiny on Raphael…scrutiny he does not want or need.

The man may be a lot of things but he really doubts stupid is one of them. If it was he wouldn’t have managed to stay hidden this long. Staying over may not be safe for Simon but he doesn’t think he’s in immediate danger either.

Okay…option three it is. He may not like it but it’s the best option he has so he just has to go with it. All he can do is go one step at a time. Try to stay as calm as possible…try not to spin…try not to dwell on the fact that you left a clueless, innocent, totally helpless little nerd-guy on a proto-date with a freaking devil of the stars…

Just try not to spin…get back to headquarters, get Simon’s contact info and just go from there. Maybe he can even run a trace on his phone so he can see when he goes home. That might help. Once he sees that Simon’s safe at home then he’ll be able to breathe far better…get back to logic and reason.

Who knows, maybe he’ll even be able to avoid the whole alien reveal. Maybe he’ll really luck out, the date will fizzle out, they’ll go their separate ways and he can just neatly sidestep this whole meddling in the love life of one of the most feared beings in the known universe thing.

_Hey he can only hope right?_

Besides how late could a date between a Devil of the stars and an FBI Intern actually go? Probably once the marathon ends they’ll be out of things to talk about anyways. It has to be getting awkward: seriously you’re talking about a date between a snarky, vicious, supervillianish Alien in hiding and a babbly, over-excitable, Nerd-guy/SCU FBI intern who’s entire career is hinged on proving the existence of Aliens…

_They can’t have THAT much they can actually talk about…_

_Right?_

##  {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so I know this one kinda meandered and was mostly just Alec spiraling but even so it was necessary, and I do like it. Poor Alec’s trying so hard to do the right thing- all he wants to do is keep everyone safe and do what’s right.
> 
> He just might be a bit off on what that is…
> 
> This stories really gonna be a lot of fun- been looking forward to it since I finished the 1st story (think I had the outline of this one written before I even had that story totally done).
> 
> So what do you guys think so far?


	5. Best. Date. Ever.

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

_Okay, calling it._

**_Best. Date. EVER._ **

Alright yes, it was simply a house tour but there wasn't another way to describe this. Admittedly with his track record it’s not really the highest bar to clear- he’s pretty sure the one to beat was like Ice skating and cocoa with Drake sophomore year but Even so.

****

**_Best. First. Date. Ever._ **

The tour was amazing-Raph had showed him around and Oh my god- forget Disneyland- **_this_** is Simon’s happiest place on earth.

They started off with the library which Simon made him promise to show him again as soon as they did the whole Recollection Reconfiguration _(once he had the whole_ _Mags_ _safeguards in place of course)._ Raphael had agreed.

After the library they’d went up to the roof where Raphael had an amazing telescope. The view was absolutely breathtaking, he could happily spend an entire night there. Simon’d asked him if he could add this to the Pre-re-reveal list too. Raph was a bit hesitant, explaining it wasn’t _technically_ earth based tech but after seeing how eager he was he caved, saying it was probably close enough to pass. Simon’d been so excited he’d hugged him...Raph did that cute, golden blushy thing, got kinda tongue-tied and nearly ran into the door.

It was even better than the telescope.

There was also the home gym which usually wouldn’t even register as a half a point of interest for Simon- But this wasn’t a normal home gym. This was **_Raphael_** ** _’s_** home gym. And apparently he wasn’t happy with just a ‘workout’ he wanted a challenge. It looked like a freaking stuntman’s training set up, complete with random, seemingly changeable obstacle courses, realistic rock walls for climbing and a whole number of things that looked equal parts dangerous and exciting.

Simon wasn’t really that big on like ‘workouts’ but this seemed a hell of a lot more fun- though he has a feeling he tries any of these things Raph’s gonna have to do another daring rescue. At least this one probably wouldn’t involve explosives or possible disintegration...though he’s not totally ruling that out with the thing along the far wall. Still the gym was a surprisingly big hit.

And that was just the beginning.

_No wonder_ _Raph_ _was a freaking hermit! If he had this many cool, crazy, entertaining things at his place he_ ’ _d never want to leave either._

The tour had been going for well over two hours by now with little signs of stopping and Simon could not be happier. By now he had a running tally of places in the house for the pre-re-reveal list. The library, the telescope, the greenhouse, the gym, the shark tank-

Okay so _technically_ it’s just a very large, really pretty salt water aquarium and the ‘sharks’ are a little two foot pigmy spiny dogfish and a pair of chain catsharks- but still it’s a **_Shark Tank!_**

_The man he only half-jokingly called a Supervillian has a freaking SHARK TANK!_

Raph tried to put off the eminent Supervillianny teasing till the anniversary reveal trying to say the filtering system was alien tech but Simon wasn’t buying it for a second. Simon insisted. Raph protested. Simon insisted _more_...Raph caved. He promised. Simon cannot wait.

There was so much he’d get to see again soon. Though some places that’d definitely have to wait till after the reveal. It kinda sucked but there really was no passing them off as human tech. There just wasn’t. They’d definitely have to wait.

_But they were SO worth the wait._

There was an actual ship flight simulator with settings for forty different types of ships, over two hundred different locals and a seemingly unending array of weather conditions to choose from. There was also a literal real world version of the holodeck from star trek (technically it’s called a cameră virtuală but he’s sticking with the star trek terminology- he can pronounce that) only better- realistic, immersive amazingly detailed simulations of other worlds.

Raphael had walked him through some, showing him some of his favorite places from his travels. Simon had asked if he could show him what his home looked like but Raph had kind of brushed it off- said this was his home.

Simon wanted to press on it but there was something in his tone that made him hesitate. He shrugged it off, changing the subject, asking more questions about the places Raph had mentioned. It really was lovely.

But his absolute favorite was the crystal cavern below the house. Yes an **_entire_** cave of glimmering, glittering crystals- **_beneath_** the house. They sprung up everywhere, hanging from the roof and jutting up from the floor like stalactites and stalagmites. They ranged in size from less than a foot to some that he swears were two to three times his height. They were clustered everywhere- glimmering, iridescent patches in various shapes, sizes and colors. it reminded Simon of some bizarre, glittering alien garden.

Raphael laughed when he said that, said that’s actually not too far off. In a sense it was a type of garden. The crystals weren’t naturally occurring- at least not _here_ \- they were cultivated varieties from all over the galaxy. Apparently they weren’t just pretty they had an endless range of uses- everything from storing information to manufacturing parts to interstellar flight.

There’s a one way window built into one of the walls, giving a stunning view of the city below clear out to the ocean... Raph said when the sun is up the entire room dances with prisms and rainbows. The idea of not getting to see it for a whole year was kind of a letdown. Or at least it was...

Then Raphael suggested when they do the anniversary tour they’d end it here- he’d set up a picnic kind of meal beforehand and they could set there and watch the sun come up.

_Like...what do you say to that?_

-Literally what do you say cause he had no damn clue. He’d just blushed clear to his ears, mumbled okay and giggled like a freaking idiot. Raph seemed to find it charming though so he was kinda okay with it.

_God he hoped this year flew._

After making their way back up from the cavern (from a hidden staircase behind a false wall in the pantry! A different one than they came down- Raph said there were five spread out throughout the house and three outside on the grounds) they were meandering through the rest of the house, making stops in the more normal rooms.

They actually managed to find the kitchen this time, which was very modern and extensive and had a breathtakingly gorgeous view, before just kind of wandering, not in any particular hurry, enjoying each other’s company, chatting and laughing- especially about one of their favorite common interests- Crazy Mags stories.

“-And Mags’s yelling and screaming and tearing out of there like a shot running flat out and I’m running too while cursing at him in a dozen different languages- at least two that aren’t even from this quadrant but thankfully he didn’t catch it. Made sense- he was pretty distracted by all the police officers and military officers and the ambassador and U.S. Embassy’s coordinator of foreign affairs and that poor bellhop from the hotel who had to figure out how to get a pissed off llama out of the elevator and how to explain to his boss exactly why the entire fifth floor would be uninhabitable for at least a week all chasing us.

And THAT is why we are now banned from Peru for life.” Raphael finished holding a finger up, catching Simon’s eye, pointing.

“Also why you should never, _ever_ , under any circumstances listen to Mags when he says ‘what’s the worst that could happen’.

Telling you right now; Magnus asks that question? Don’t answer, don’t respond, don’t even pretend to humor him- just turn around and walk away...or run...running might be better.

If you don’t run then sure enough you’ll end up running from something else before it’s done.” He finished with a disbelieving little huff, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

By this point Simon was near breathless with a stitch in his side from laughing so much but oh my god it was so worth it. SO worth it.

By now the tour of the house was stretching well over two hours, taking much longer than either of them would have thought _(not that either of them minded)_. It was rather slow going, they kept getting distracted, pausing here or there, just talking and laughing, exchanging ‘crazy Mags’ stories- admittedly Raph had a hell of a lot more than Simon but he was more than fine with that- especially when the stories were this entertaining.

Though he was kind of worried too many more and the stitch in his side may end up permanent. Even so between the sheer ludicrousness of the stories and Raph’s brilliant smile and dizzyingly appealing laugh he figured it was more than worth it.

He swallowed, gasping for breath, leaning against Raphael for support, arm looped around him, grip on his shoulder tightening, shaking his head trying desperately to get the giggles under control before looking up, catching Raph’s eye, the laughter bubbling back full force.

He felt Raphael chuckle, arm around his waist tightening a bit, squeezing faintly. Simon took another deep, kind of gasp-y breath trying to counter more giggles, leaning into Raphael more, head shaking, trying to muffle the laughter against the other man’s shoulder.

Simon settled closer, lightly nuzzling into the crook of Raphael’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut, taking a couple deep breaths steadying himself as the giggle-fit slowly dwindled. Finally the giggling subsided, breathing got a bit easier, more measured.

He took a few more moments, taking deep, slow breaths trying to ensure the giggling wouldn’t just jump right back up, trying to will away the stitch in his side, settling closer, feeling the giddiness easing and a peaceful, comforting warmth settling in around him. He sighed contently, leaning into the warmth, giving a soft little hum before taking one more deep, centering breath, eyes fluttering open, glancing up. He froze, gaze catching those gorgeous, shimmering eyes sparkling with humor and light mere inches away.

_Oh wow...they really are beautiful...and REALLY close._

Raph’s just a breath away, the ‘pleasant, comforting warmth’ he was feeling wasn’t from the laughter or carefree giddiness- it was from Raph. Right now he was practically cuddled up to the man’s side, arm around him, hand settled on his shoulder. Raphael’s arm is around Simon’s waist, hand resting lightly a little above his hip.

_Oh...umm...t-that_ ’ _s...uh..._

Simon’s breath caught, unable to help turning a bit more into the other man, grip on Raphael’s shoulder tightening, feeling his knees suddenly go a little weak. He could feel Raph’s breath hitch, effortlessly shifting him closer, steadying him, hand at his waist tightening, other hand coming up, resting on Simon’s arm, squeezing lightly, those pretty flickering eyes shifting over him half in concern, half in amusement, a soft, warm breath of a laugh slipping out, eyebrow quirking curiously.

Simon couldn’t help but smile back, a nervous little giggle slipping out. He swallowed, reaching up, brushing a lock of hair away from his face, feeling his cheeks warm, hesitatingly glancing up, breath catching yet again. Those gorgeous, glimmering, dancing eyes warm and oh so gentle, the pretty gaze accompanied by a bright, indulgent little smile that made his stomach do a somersault and his heartbeat raise to a near worrying rate.

He feels breathless, giddy and just this side of tipsy even though he hadn’t had so much as a drop of alcohol.

He sighed faintly, shifting a bit closer before catching himself, pulling back a bit, blinking, coming back to himself awkwardly patting Raphael’s arm, flashing a sheepish little smile, beginning to pull back a bit more, to pull his hands away from the other man.

“Oh umm...s-sorry...”

Raph chuckled, smirk growing teasingly, reaching up, catching one of his retreating hands, gently tugging him back in just a bit.

“Wasn’t complaining...come on...think you’ll really like this one.”

He smiled, squeezing his hand lightly before turning, leading Simon down a winding hallway, stopping just in front of a large, deep reddish black door, the patterning reminding Simon of the gates coming up to the house. He reached forward, resting his hand on the doorknob, turning back towards Simon flashing a bright, surprisingly open smile, pretty eyes sparkling excited and animated, tugging Simon closer, nodding towards the door.

“This is actually my favorite room.”

Simon swallows, feeling a giddy, dizzying little thrill at the excitement in those pretty flickering eyes. He didn’t know what was behind the door but he decided it was his favorite too- just from putting that smile on Raph’s face for him to see.

_Oh man...so is in SO much trouble here._

_Come on_ _dude_ _, get it together- it’s a first date. Play it at least somewhat cool._

He knows he should pace himself, get a grip, try not to get all flustered and breathless, try not to seem all swoony like some lead in a freaking rom-com but... ** _damn_** is it hard.

_It_ ’ _s not his fault-_ _Raphael_ _was totally swoon-worthy._

_Especially when he smiled like that._

Raphael’s smile grew wider, eyes sparkling with a bright near mischievous little light, turning the knob, pushing the door open. Simon swallowed back a rather dreamy sigh, following him in, forcing himself to pull his gaze from that gorgeous smile and see what had actually brought it on. He blinked, glancing away and froze.

_Oh wow..._

It was a large, perfectly organized techie style workroom with floor to ceiling screens, an old fashioned drafting table in one corner, a clean curved computer set up that wouldn’t in any way look out of place on the Enterprise, a better than top of the line 3d printer and two full walls of clear drawers and shelves, filled with various components, gears and pieces. The remaining wall was totally covered in a floor to ceiling bookshelf, packed to the brim with coding books, science magazines, and manuals, interspaced with little knickknacks, statues and carvings that looked like they came from near every corner of the world.

_Okay yeah...he could see why this could be his favorite._

It really was impressive. The most organized, advanced work room he’s ever seen. Raph smiled brightly, leading him around the room, explaining some of the projects and tech, even letting him try out the 3d printer _(He made a tiny Tardis- he loves it and it is never leaving his side.)_

Oh wow...yeah he loves this room too. I mean he wasn’t totally sure it was more amazing than the library or the telescope but it really was amazing a-

“-rest of it?”

Simon startled from his meandering thoughts, glancing over at Raphael, flashing a slightly apologetic smile.

“I-sorry...kinda spaced out...what was that?”

Raphael chuckled, shrugging, a playful little smirk blooming.

“Apt choice of words...”

Simon blinked, head tilting curiously.

“Huh?”

The smirk grew into a near grin, pretty eyes sparkling bright.

“I said did you want to see the rest of it?”

And again with the blinking. Simon swallowed, looking around kind of unsure.

“Uh...Raph? It’s a really great space and amazing and everything but it's pretty easy to see everything...”

Raphael glanced over, giving a slight shrug, flashing an impish little smirk, slipping over to the bookshelf wall, trailing along one of the shelves, hand slipping behind some kind of intricately carved stone Sphinx statue. He turned back to Simon, giving a faint shrug.

“True...at least on the workroom façade.”

“The façade w- _oh!”_

His words are cut off by a surprised gasp at a soft click, startling as Raph steps back away from the bookcase moving next to him. Simon blinked in shock as the entire wall just kind of slid down silently into the floor, revealing a much larger, MUCH more cluttered- work chamber _(_ ‘ _room_ ’ _just SO does not cut it with this place.)_

**_Oh. My. God._ **

_Dude...It_ ’ _s like Q_ ’ _s work room in the Bond movies got mashed up with Global Dynamics from Eureka and freaking MIB!_

There were holograms and 3d projections and schematics for ships and parts of _actual_ ships and tech like he’d never even imagined outside a comic book and gears, components, servos, gyroscopes, weird rippley fabric looking metal that seemed right out of the descriptions of the Roswell crash and about a million other things that he couldn’t even name that adds up to a scifi/tech geeks dream.

He blinked uncomprehendingly, standing stock still for nearly an entire minute before his brain finally began to run again. 

_And when it did boy did it run..._

“Oh my god! Dude! T-this is j-t-that’s j... _dude!”_ He stammered, shaking his head, giving an ecstatic near squeak, eyes so wide he probably looked insane but he SO did not care- he didn’t care if he made a total fool of himself this was the coolest place ever.

_EVER!_

He squeaked again, darting around the space like a freaking over caffeinated chipmunk on a sugar high while Raph just stood there with a smug little smirk that should be obnoxious but hell if the smugness wasn’t **_totally_** warranted in this case.

_This was the coolest thing ever!_

He finally stopped the manic movement, whirling back around, eager gaze falling on Raphael, gesturing at the wild, amazing, techie insanity surrounding them.

Raphael chuckled, eyebrow quirking.

“That means you like it, yes?”

Simon gave a bright laugh, bouncing, eagerly nodding.

“Oh my god yes! This is amazing...w-what how...what is all...I mean...wha-?” he trailed off, gesturing around the crazy scifi techie-ness then back over at the entrance questioningly.

Raphael gave another soft chuckle, shrugging faintly.

“The façade is basically the Mags approved work room. Definitely needed one. See, he knows I’m in tech and that I like to work and tinker. It’d be too suspicious if I just never showed him my work space. I thought about making a decoy one in another part of the house- actually had one for a while- but it was just really inconvenient. Plus Mags’s annoyingly perceptive- he picked up it was a fake within the first week - he realized nothing was ever really moved unless it was moved when he was there...

Kind of a hint.

This was the compromise I came up with. Took a lot of work. I had to rearrange basically everything, install the căderea wall, safeguards to ensure the wall couldn’t be tripped unintentionally and all of that.

I had to do a fair bit of reorganizing, comb through everything a dozen times before letting him in. Made sure I moved all the human tech- or earth based non-human tech and soon to be incorporated into human tech- to the smaller room.

It took some getting used to but It’s actually a fair bit easier like this. Plus it stopped Mags’s snooping...well on _this_ in any case. Always a good thing.

Having it like this actually makes it a fair bit easier to keep straight. My cover isn’t a total lie- I did make it big in tech- every couple years I’ll sell a few projects here or there- nothing too advanced...nothing even really discernible as non-human tech- I make sure of it.

Having the two separate work spaces allows me to keep the things I can pass off as human tech and sell separate and keeps me from incorporating anything too far out of the human/earth based tech.

I even have sensors set up so if I bring anything non-earth based from the inner workshop into the façade it sets off a tone every thirty minutes until I bring it back. It works for everything, even just tools or random odds and ends. It’s pretty irritating when I’m working on something but at least it ensures I don’t forget anything somewhere Mags could stumble onto it. I’m an expert at bluffing and covering but really there’s only so far that’ll take you. It does seem best that way.

I have technology from all over the universe in here. Different cultures, planets, galaxies- things from over a hundred different civilizations. Some that still exist, some that don’t. I have things from places most non-human beings think of as just myths or stories, some that haven’t even made it that far, that they’ve never even heard of.”

Simon blinked, looking around in amazement before shifting back to Raphael, head shaking faintly.

“Wow...”

Raphael smirked, flashing a flirty little wink that made Simon’s head spin. Simon couldn’t help a bit of a giddy little giggle at that, beginning to move around the room, drifting here and there, totally in awe, Raphael falling into step beside his with a warm, indulgent smile.

_Woah...this was just...woah..._

He couldn’t help a faint breathless laugh, glancing over at Raphael, head shaking faintly.

“So...like...what is all this? A collection or...I mean...There’s so much...and I can see quite a few like work in progress type things so obviously it’s not just like a museum or the wall of doom behind the fireplace- guessing these aren’t also near death objects- _wait_...they’re not...right?”

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head.

“No...nothing like that...well...mostly no. Couple of them may have come close but that was less an actual attack per say and more just a project gone awry kind of situation.

Mixing components, tech and techniques from multiple cultures can have some unexpected side effects- Sometimes of the malfunctioning, haywire, misfiring, explosive type variety.

So no nothing here has _intentionally_ tried to kill me...at least as far as I know. Possible I could be forgetting something though- there is a lot here.”

“Dude no kidding.” Simon laughed, nodding looking around again before his gaze slips back to Raphael, head tilting curiously.

“So you said the projects in the façade area are things you can like market or sell or whatever, pass off as earth based tech- which is awesome by the way- but what about the rest of it? Are they for like non-human type markets o-”

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, that cute golden shimmer flickering along his cheeks.

“Um...w-well, no...nothing like that...it’s not really actually like FOR anything. They’re just projects...kind of a hobby, just seeing how I can put things together, what I can come up with.

I just- I’ve traveled so much- got the chance to see so many different cultures and ways of creating things. Thanks to my Apex camouflage I’ve been able to really immerse myself in them, see the inner workings of the different technologies and disciplines, really learn about them from people who know them, not just read about them or learn the technical details but actually see them in action by people whose very livelihood depends on them.

Every one seems to have completely unique ways of creating things. There’s so many things that seem so far apart, so different and yet work together perfectly. I like taking the different elements, seeing how I can combine them, blend them together, get them to balance and harmonize...just see what I can come up with that’s totally unique...” He chuckled softly, giving a faint shrug, scratching nervously at his neck.

“I...I don’t know. I couldn’t ever really do anything with them, not anything beyond using them myself in any case. Half the groups I’ve used tech from are anywhere from complete opposites to mortal enemies. They’re not working together anytime soon and even the mere suggestion would be met with a mix of incredulity and hostility. It’s probably just a waste of time but...I-I don’t know...it’s just kind of fun...” He trailed off, glancing away near sheepishly, the pretty gold flicker intensifying.

Simon felt his mouth go dry, blinking in wonder, feeling that little flippy thing in his stomach again, even stronger this time.

_Damn...if he hadn_ ’ _t already been enchanted by the guy before that pretty well synched it._

_A gorgeous, brilliant, Doctor Who and_ _Simon_ _Babble loving, snarky, freaking tech nerd? Who liked to tinker and build an create amazing things straight out of a comic book ‘just for fun’?_

_Dude...that was j-_

_Woah..._

**_Jackpot._ **

Simon couldn’t help a slightly breathless little laugh slipping out, settling closer. He reached over, catching Raphael’s hand. Raphael startled faintly, glancing over, catching Simon’s eye, the pretty gold shimmering lightly on his cheeks, clear up to his adorable, slightly pointed little ears.

_Oh dude...he is SO done...god he hopes the year goes quick._

Simon gave a faint sigh, flashing a warm, oh so soft smile, catching those beautiful flickering, dancing eyes, smile picking up a tic.

“It makes you happy. That’s not a ‘waste of time’...it’s beautiful, just like you. I er...um..” _Oh damnit! That last part was supposed to be internal! That was pr-_

Raphael seemed to startle, the pretty gold flicker intensifying. He began to shake his head, a slight little laugh slipping out, glancing away, brushing his hair back, cheeks and ears glimmering brighter.

“Ahem...so um...yeah...that’s um...oh h-hey, come on, I’ll show you how some of this works. That’s a good place to start.” Raphael rushed out, turning away a bit- not fast enough for Simon to miss the brightening, flickery thing of his skintone or that pretty, kind of dumbstruck slightly disbelieving smile, a little bit of a spring in his step.

_Damn...never thought he’d be happy with an inner thought slipping out. If that’s the reaction he gets he may need to stop trying to corral them so much._

Not gonna lie, soon as Raph turned away he had to pinch himself again just to be sure.

_It was real...also_ **_Ow._ **

Simon startled out of it, hurrying after him, not sure if he’s more eager to see the contraptions at work or just to see that bright, excited, smile.

Both were pretty out of this world.

_Dude..._

**_Best. Date. Ever._ **

##  {*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual- Chamber= cameră virtuală
> 
> Fall-Away= căderea 
> 
> _Hi everyone! Look I’m alive!_
> 
> Sorry for the wait- I’ve been trying to get an update up but things have been pretty insane. I wanted to get one up last week but my days off were Tuesday and Wednesday- so the election and the election part 2...
> 
> I was not in a writing headspace- more a ‘damnit I wish I could stand the taste of alcohol’ headspace. Even so we’re (mostly) done with that and it looks like things are gonna even out a bit at work so I should have more time and headspace to focus on the things I actually like.
> 
> Sorry if the tour was a bit short- I wanted to have their actual trip through all of them but then this chapter would go on forever- I mean I could have easily had an entire chapter for each one but...well...I have too much more planned and it’d probably just drag on. I know this one was kind of filler but I’m really glad to be back writing in this verse- it’s my 2nd favorite. I actually like how this one went.
> 
> Here’s where we are in the rotation-
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~
> 
> ~~The Girl In The Mirror~~ ~~(Verse 4)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Nosey Neighbors~~ ~~(Verse 9)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Picture Perfect (Verse 8)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)~~
> 
> ~~A Study In~~ ~~Chaos (Verse 6)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)~~
> 
> Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)
> 
> Only one left to update is V 3 and then we’re circling back around. Yay! Also with this chapter done I now have 24 total chapters complete for round 2-
> 
> That means technically I’ve written enough for 2 fully complete stories (I like looking at it like that- seems less daunting).
> 
> Next up is verse 3...
> 
> Anyways what do you guys think?


	6. Manufacturing a Moment...

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

##  *-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*

## {*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^}

“A-and this will really work? You’re sure? I’ll actually be able to see everything?” Simon asked, bright golden brown eyes flickering over the small crystal setting on Raphael’s work table in interest.

Raphael nodded, flashing a faint smile over his shoulder before turning back to his task, rummaging through the various fibers, filaments and assorted odds and ends on drawers and shelves, continuing his search.

“Yes; positive. It’s a viziune pură crystal- I grow them in the cave. It’s actually a key component of my security systems. They’re quite effective at storing and processing data but what makes it truly unique is when it’s bound w- _ah ha!_ Here it is! Last piece...all set..” He interrupted himself, picking up a green-violet marble like item with a perfect diamond shaped hole drilled through the center, slipping the little bauble into his vest pocket, gathering up the rest, bringing them over to the design table, settling in next to Simon.

He set his findings down, pulling out the drawer, retrieving a small screwdriver like device, clippers, a petri dish, what looked like an empty crystal ball and a shaper, laying them out on the table. He reaches over, moving the magnifying screen into position. Finally ready to start he glanced over, flashing a bright, eager smile, gesturing towards the different items, excitedly leaning in.

“Okay all set. So like I was saying the crystal works exceptionally well for storing and processing data, it’s one of the best options even with just that... _however_...” He trailed off, holding up a finger, flame eyes glowing bright and excited.

He reached over, grabbing three different spools of filaments he’d set on the table- a rosy gold, a bluish near black, and a pale silvery material holding them up for Simon to see.

“When the crystals properties are combined with copper, platinum and cobalt infused titanium- which I have here- it naturally filters out any kind of illusion, disruption or interference present in the data. It works with any visual sensors- _including_ the human eye.”

Simon settled closer, eyes widening, looking over the supplies in fascination, shaking his head.

“Oh wow...that is SO cool...wait...” He glanced over, heat tilting curiously.

“Combined...how do you combine them?”

Raphael shrugged smiling.

“It’s really not that difficult...actually...do you want to do it? I’ll talk you through it.”

Simon bounced lightly on his heels, an excited giggle slipping out nodding eagerly.

**_“Dude,_** _are you kidding?_ Oh my god, I would **_love_** to! How? What do I do? Where do we start?” He asked eagerly, practically vibrating with excitement, bright gaze darting about the design table like a kid in a candy store.

Raphael chuckled softly, hitting the controls, the tabletop flickering, a measuring grid shimmering into focus. Simon gasped softly, eyes widening, head shaking.

“Dude...”

Raphael smirked, settling a bit closer. He reached forward, moving the three spools, picking up the clippers, gently placing them in Simon’s hand, nodding towards the spools.

“Kay so we’re gonna need an eight inch strand of each of the filaments. Line them up on the grid.”

Simon nodded, unspooling the filaments. He paused a moment, rolling the strands between his fingers curiously before glancing over at Raphael, head tilting.

“So wait...you said copper, platinum and cobalt infused titanium...and these are?”

Raphael tilted his head, smirking.

“Copper, platinum and cobalt infused titanium.”

Simon shook his head uncomprehendingly, holding up the ends of the fibers, again winding them around his fingers.

“I-bu...wha...but those how...these...” He trailed off, blinking in amazement.

Raphael chuckled, reaching forward, lightly running his finger along the strands.

“Yeah, I know- seems kind of like magic but it’s just technology. A kind of quirky tech...It processes the elements of the metal alloy and reconfigures the properties to make it into a malleable fiber that can be formed into something like fabric. It retains the strength of the alloy but the flexibility of a fabric.”

“Like what they say was at Roswell?”

Raphael smiled, tilting his head.

“Yes...actually exactly like that. It’s the same tech they found there.”

Simon’s eyes brightened even more, bouncing, smile lighting up his entire face, giggling brightly.

“Oh dude that’s so...dude!” He giggled again, smile brightening all the more.

“Kay now I REALLY want to get this done... what do we do next? What do we do next?” He beamed, pretty golden brown eyes sparkling, looking over the stuff eagerly, bouncing, another giddy giggle slipping out.

Raphael chuckled, settling at Simon’s shoulder, reaching over, lightly resting his hand on his waist.

“So like I said first we need an eight inch section of each alloy filament...just line them up on the grid, snip them off with the clippers. It won’t take a lot of force, they’re extremely sharp...a-actually that’s an understatement- they can literally cut through the outer shell of a class five ship-so you know... be careful.”

Simon nodded, settling closer to Raphael’s side, slowly laying out the filaments, unspooling an eight inch section from each clipping them off carefully lining them up on the table next to the crystal before glancing back up at Raphael, flashing another giddy grin, eyes sparkling eagerly.

“Got it...what’s next?”

Raphael felt his heart do a little summersault, breath catching, momentarily struck dumb at the light and excitement in those gorgeous golden eyes and that dizzyingly brilliant dimpled smile.

_Oh wow...that was just s-_

“-xt?...Raph?”

He startled, blinking himself back to reality, flashing a sheepish smile, feeling his cheeks warming, reaching up scratching nervously at the back of his neck.

“Oh...um...sorry....umm...what?”

Simon gave a soft breath of a giggle, glancing away, a soft, pretty blush warming his cheeks. He swallowed, shifting closer, glancing back up catching Raphael’s eyes.

“’s okay...I asked what’s next?”

Raphael laughed, feeling his cheeks heating up even more, nodding.

“Right! Sorry...kinda got distracted....”

Simon flashed an impish little smirk, leaning in closer, glancing up through his lashes.

“I’m kind of really, **_really_** okay with that...”

Raphael glanced away, feeling the heat from his cheeks creeping clear up to his ears, unable to stop a grin or a surprised, oddly high pitched laugh. He blinked in confusion at the sound.

_What was th-_

“Did you just giggle?”

Raphael startled.

“What? N...no I d-”

Simon giggled bouncing animatedly, grinning.

_“Yes you did! You_ **_totally_ ** _giggled!”_

Raphael gave a completely unconvincing scoff, quickly shaking his head, trying to laugh it off.

“I- no I didn’t...”

Simon crowed, shaking his head, light brown curls bouncing animatedly, cute smile growing into a brilliant, dimpled grin, eagerly pointing.

“Yes you did!”

“I did not! Phoenix soldiers do NOT giggle.”

Simon full on giggled, leaning in, brow quirking teasingly, reaching up, finger lightly tracing along Raphael’s cheek.

“Just like they don’t Blush...right?”

Raphael gulped, nodding, subconsciously swaying forward.

“Ye-um...yeah...” he stammered out, feeling his cheeks and ears near burning, clearing his throat, trying to continue their task (and hopefully distract from his likely glowing freaking cheeks and ears...).

“O-okay so first off we need to bind the ends of those together so they stay even...grab the sonic resonances soldering iron - the thing that looks like a screwdriver?”

Simon flashed a teasing little grin at the obvious leaping grasp for a subject change but seemed to yield, beginning to nod before pausing, glancing around curiously.

“Soldering iron? Do you have like safety goggles o-”

Raphael smiled, shaking his head, giving a bit of a wave.

“I do- safety gear is in the cabinet right by the door- but they’re not necessary here. It’s much safer than most soldering irons. It doesn’t actually even use heat, it uses sonic vibrations to disrupt the frequency of the metal allowing them to be fused together without the need for excessive heat. It’s quite effective.”

Simon laughed, shaking his head.

“Man, who knew the Sonic Screwdriver was an actual thing? Hey, you think the show’s producers got the idea from the real life device or is it just like a coincidence?”

Raphael blushed, chuckling.

“Actually other way around...I got the idea for it from the show...though mines a fair bit more adaptable than any of the doctors.”

Simon blinked in surprise, glancing over.

“Wait... ** _you_** made it?”

Raphael smiled, giving a faint nod.

“Yeah...I’ve actually made about half the tools and equipment here. Like I said I like to try combining tech and components from different- usually vastly contrasting- civilizations. There aren’t too many tools made for that kind of range so I usually just make my own.”

Simon gave a slightly breathless giggle, shaking his head, pretty golden brown eyes flickering over Raphael, shaking his head again.

“Wow...”

Raphael flushed, giving a slight shrug.

“Yeah well...it’s not that...um...a-anyways...” he trailed off, quickly looking away, both to grab a clear glass petri dish and to try to stop the giddy little swirl in his stomach as well as avoid another one of those most definitely NOT giggles.

He swallowed, nodding quickly, gesturing towards their project, once more continuing.

“Kay so all we need to do is combine the elements in the alloy filaments with those in the crystal. First coil the filaments into a spiral in the petri dish.”

Simon nodded, reaching forward, picking up the filaments, carefully placing them in the petri dish, winding them around making a perfect spiral before looking back at Raphael with a bright, beaming smile.

“Kay- now what?”

Raphael smiled, picking up the sonic soldering iron, once more placing it in Simon’s hand.

“Next double tap the button on the side of the soldering iron, the tip will glow blue violet. Run the light along the filaments, they’ll soften, turning into a molten liquid.”

Simon nodded, hitting the button, startling as the bright, iridescent light clicked on at the tip. He blinked, leaning forward, deftly lowering the iron, tracing along the filaments. A soft gasp slipped out, eyes widening, shaking his head lightly.

“Oh woah...that is SO cool.”

Raphael chuckled, nodding settling closer.

“It kinda is...isn’t it?”

Simon snorted, nodding eagerly, glancing over, practically vibrating with excitement.

“So w-”

“Next use the shapers to pick up the crystal and place it directly in the center of the spiral, then we put the storm glass- the thing that looks like a crystal ball- over top of the dish.”

Simon brightened, setting the iron to the side, reaching for the shapers, following the steps, flashing a bright, beaming grin.

“Kay all set...now what.”

Raphael smirked, leaning in, brilliant flame like eyes glowing eagerly, brow quirking.

“Now’s the **_really_** fun part...”

Simon bounced eagerly on his heels, leaning in.

“What’s that?”

Raphael grinned, settling close to Simon’s side, again reaching for the sonic soldering iron, spinning it faintly, lightly placing it in Simon’s hand.

“Kay now take the iron and place it against the top of the globe then press the red button on the side, holding it in...then just watch.”

Simon smiled eagerly, holding the iron close just like Raphael told him, pressing the red button. Almost immediately a bright burst of light shot through the glass, followed quickly by another, then another...they flashed and danced faster and faster, a glimmer of rosy gold, silvery white and near black blue smoke raising, swirling, dancing and mixing like storm clouds.

The odd, near iridescent smoke spins and dances faster and faster, rotating like a micro hurricane, colors merging into a glimmering, swirling purple mass cut through with the sharp flashes of electric sparks dancing around the edge like bursts of lightening lighting up a storm.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, a brilliant flash and a soft metallic clink as the crystal dropped back down onto the bottom of the petri dish, the once deep iridescent black now glimmering red gold, silvery white or brilliant blue black depending on how the light hit it.

_“Woah!”_ Simon gasped, shaking his head, leaning in till his face is nearly pressed against the glass, looking over the crystal in amazement before glancing up, bright eager golden eyes landing on Raphael excitedly.

“So it’s good- it’s done?”

Raphael smiled, nodding.

“It’s done.”

Simon laughed brightly, bouncing in place, gaze shifting from Raphael over to the crystal and then back. 

“And it will work just like you said? Let me see through the camouflages and glamours and disguises and all of that...let me see all of them...all of you? For real?”

“For real...”

“Oh my god, that is the coolest thing ever!” Simon gave a bright near squeak, bouncing, darting forward, pulling Raphael into a quick, tight hug, pressing a quick, ecstatic kiss to his cheek before pulling back.

“A-and so like what? I just carry it Kinda like a worry stone?”

Raphael swallowed, feeling the heat in his cheeks surging up again, giving a quick, kind of shaky bobblehead like nod,

“Y-yeah...uh...ahem...” he took a deep breath, steadying himself giving a deceptively casual shrug.

“I...well...yeah... you could do it that way...if you really wanted to. But I think I have a better idea.”

Simon’s eyes brightened.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Raphael smiled, holding up a finger, turning gaze shifting over the shelves of supplies, eyes landing on a spool of black, woven insulator. He reached over, plucking the spool off the shelf, unspooling a decent length, snipping it off. Simon settling closer, pressed nearly right against Raphael’s shoulder distractingly, curiously looking over, resting his hand on Raphael’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“What’s that for?”

Raphael glanced over, flashing a teasing little smirk, leaning in.

“It’s a surprise...pick one...” He instructed, gesturing towards the spooled alloys setting on the table.

Simon’s gaze flickered over the spools before shifting back to Raphael, head tilting.

“Why?”

Raphael chuckled teasingly, smirk pulling up a tic.

“I told you it’s a surprise...which one is your favorite?”

Simon gave a huff of a laugh, brow quirking again, hesitating just a moment before shifting his gaze back to the spools, thinking for a moment before pointing at the cobalt infused platinum filament. Raphael nodded.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

Simon laughed, shaking his head.

“What? No, why?”

Raphael chuckled, brows quirking.

“I told you; it’s a surprise!”

“Bu-”

“Please?”

“What do I-”

“Because it’s a s-”

“But w-

“Come on Angel...”

“Oh bu-”

_“Please?_ Come on Simon...just for a few minutes? I promise it’ll be worth it. _”_

Simon huffed, affectionately rolling his eyes.

“Okay, okay...this better not be a prank.”

“It’s not I swear...”Raphael chuckled, placatingly holding his hands up.

Simon giggled, a pretty, brilliant smile lighting up his entire face, flashing those adorable dimples before finally acquiescing, covering his eyes. Raphael reached over, quickly fluttering his fingers in front of Simon’s face checking to be sure he wasn’t peaking. Satisfied he grinned brightly, nodding, setting to his task.

He portioned out three small lengths of the filament, snipping them off, lining them up next to the crystal. The longest section he fashioned into a small loop, coiling the rest of the length tightly around the end of the crystal. He reached over, grabbing the sonic soldiering iron, fiddling with the settings a bit before carefully running it along the edge of the filament, smoothing the softened alloy along the edge of the crystal, blending it seamlessly in with the swirls of marbled alloys banding the crystal. He th-

“Can I look yet?”

Raphael startled, glancing over, catching a little twitch of Simon’s fingers, he shifts forward, kind of hunching so that he blocking Simon’s view of the table, holding up a finger in mock censure.

“No...and no peeking! Don’t think I don’t see that. I’m almost done- just be patient.”

Simon giggled closing his fingers back over his eyes. Raphael looked over, ensuring he wasn’t still peeking before giving a faint nod, continuing his project.

He double tapped the end of the device, the tip glimmering white blue. He ran the light carefully, etching through just the top layer of the alloy and crystal, revealing just a bit of the shimmering quartz like inner structure below the surface, the etched out area glimmering a soft warm fire orange. He repeated the process on all three sides. leaning forward, he lightly blew, removing the dust from the etching, the small engraved areas glowing a warmer sunset gold from the heat of his breath, following that with his thumb, ensuring it was smooth and clean.

Raphael reached over, picking up the length of insulator, feeding the smooth black cord through the loop, centering the crystal. Satisfied that the viziune pură was centered just right he moved onto the final detail. He reached into his vest pocket, pulling out the green violet ochiul mintii tempered crystal, feeding the two ends of the insulator cord through the diamond shaped hole, settling the ochiul mintii directly on top of the viziune pură setting his creation on the table.

Lastly he picked up one of the two shorter pieces of filament, useing the shapers to form a small loop, twisting the ends of one of the two small filament segments together, feeding it into one of the ends of the insulator, grabbing the soldering iron, fusing the alloy with the insulator. The last section small section of filament he twisted together, bending the end into a smooth, elegant spiraling hook, feeding the other ends into the remaining side of the insulator, again using the iron to fuse the alloy with the insulator.

He picked it up, keen eye shifting over the finished product, carefully checking for any mistakes, snags or imperfections, finding none. Finally happy with his handiwork he turned back towards Simon, holding it up by the two ends.

“Kay you can open your eyes now.”

Simon blinked, pretty golden eyes fluttering open, landing on the necklace. He froze, eyes widening, shifting over it in wonder.

Raphael smiled near sheepishly, shrugging.

“L-like I said, I think this would be easier than having to carry it...you can just put it on and it will work. I don’t really know if you’re a jewelry type person but...I mean...it’s not _just_ jewelry- it actually has a purpose besides looking pretty or distracting Mags. And if you’re really not you can always just like tuck it into your shirt. Think it’d be a lot easier than just carrying it around fiddling with it. What do you think?”

Simon gasped softly, head shaking.

“Oh wow...it’s beautiful...” He moved closer, reaching up, lightly running his fingers over the etching, bright golden eyes slipping over the Diflino-gwydn characters in interest, eagerly glancing back up at Raphael.

“What’s it say?”

Raphael smiled, settling next to his side, tracing along the etching on the first side.

“Well, This is your name...this one is mine...This is today’s date,” He turned it once more showing the last side, glancing up, catching Simon’s eye.

“And this is the date exactly one year from today...” He paused, feeling his cheeks heating up again.

“I know you already decided on my anniversary present for you from me but I figure there’s no reason it shouldn’t actually seem like a real anniversary present...

This way at least I can say I put in some effort...right?”

Simon giggled softly, nodding, warm, breathtaking smile lighting up his entire face, reaching over, gingerly picking it up, pretty golden brown eyes shifting over the small bauble in totally undisguised wonderment.

“Oh boy I’d say...”

Raphael chuckled softly, settling closer, reaching up, resting his hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“So...I take that to mean you like it...yes?”

Simon swallowed, nodding quickly, gaze still totally fixated on the necklace.

“I love it...” He paused, a thought occurring to him, head tilting, glancing over at Raphael.

“Though I thought the recorder w-”

Raphael nodded, flashing a bright smile, settling closer.

“Was supposed to be the gift. It was-is...still is-”

Simon gave a soft laugh along with a totally enchanting, playfully exasperated look, a bright dimpled smile belying the teasing.

“Dude...you’re just dead set on totally blowing me out of the water on this whole anniversary thing, aren’t you?”

Raphael smirked, flashing a flirty little wink, squeezing his shoulder.

“Kinda the plan.”

Simon snorted, shaking his head.

“Hell of a plan. **_Dude!_** How’s a guy supposed to compete with that? You have a romantic picnic in a crystal cave and the best tour ever and the truth about my lifelong ambition and two gifts- one of which is literally the coolest necklace **_ever_** that you-we- made that will let me see an entire hidden world of alien wonders beyond my wildest imagination- and I’m gonna show up with like...a card...”

Raphael snickered.

_“Hey!”_ Simon gasped, giving a totally heatless glare, nudging his shoulder, pouting.

Raphael flashed an apologetic smile, squeezing his shoulder, shaking his head glimmering fire eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Well I’m sure it will be a really, _really_ nice card.”

Simon laughed brightly, again nudging his shoulder. Raphael sighed, smiling softly, shaking his head.

“It’s not a competition Angel.”

Simon snorted.

“Clearly not this year. You have all the advantages...” He smirked, holding up a finger in mock threat.

“But year two it’s on.”

Raphael gave a delighted laugh, squeezing his shoulder once more, smile growing into a warm grin.

“I look forward to it...” he shrugged, tilting his head concedingly, giving a faint wave.

“Though as a point of fact I do actually only have the one gift.”

Simon blinked, curiously glancing over.

“What about the recording de-”

Raphael nodded, reaching forward, lightly tracing over the newly formed pendent.

“Yes and that’s still part of it. I just built the recorder _into_ the necklace...” He paused, tapping lightly on the green-violet marble looking piece settled at the top of the crystal.

“This is an ochiul mintii tempered crystal- another type I grow in the caves. It has an amazing capacity for storing data- even one this small can hold over a hundred petabytes of data. You could literally record nonstop for over two decades and still not fill it up even a quarter of the way-oh-” He startled, holding up a finger, glancing over, flashing a reassuring smile.

“But don’t worry, it doesn’t just automatically record or anything like that. It’s all set up and ready to go- to start recording just rotate it counter clockwise twice- to deactivate it turn it counter clockwise.” He settled closer, leaning in closer to the bauble, bright eyes glowing in excitement, gesturing towards the necklace, glancing up at Simon.

“I ensured the ochiul mintii is in full contact with the viziune pură- the cobalt infused titanium works as a conduit amplifying the viziune pură’s visual perception manipulation disruption field, effectively transferring the qualities to the data crystals synapses and processers. This will automatically conduct the visual data transfer information it gathers through the viziune pură and reconfigure it back in the ochiul mintii’s data field completely removed from any and all visual perception filters or manipulations.”

Simon blinked rapidly.

“Wow.”

Raphael positively beamed, nodding eagerly, fire eyes glowing bright.

“I know- it really is an amazing process. And it’s totally intuitive- that’s the best part. Well- okay the best part is the whole visual data filter thing I just was talking about but the OTHER best part is the ochiul mintii...it really is amazing just in and of itself. I mean most recorders you have to aim and center and fiddle with the light and sound and wonder if you got the right angle and most of the time even if you did it doesn’t stay and it’s really hard to get the one thing you’re actually trying to get but with the ochiul mintii you don’t have to worry about any of that. It records everything... ** _everything_** -everything.

Compiles over three million data points, processes the data and configures it into a 3 dimensional replication of that moment in time complete with crystal clear sound. And you’re not just stuck with the one view- you get a perfect 360 degree range of movement and an innumerable amount of points of view. You can see it from your POV, the person you’re talking to’s, that random squirrel you didn’t even know was in the tree. It’s kind of disorienting but in a really engrossing, fascinating way.

See the way it works is the ochiul mintii has these microdermal processors covering every last micron of space on its surface. Each one produces a subsonic data wave that emits out and bounces back- kinda like echolocation in bats but more in-depth and it doesn’t actually use a sound...w-well it does use some but it’s not something the human ear- or really the ear of most any other being can even begin to register.

I’ve heard somewhere that there’s a type of limac de lava that lives on the fifth moon of Quendsion five that can perceive it if it’s close enough but...well who cares if a lava slug living in the caves under the center of a molten sulfur lake can hear the crystal- thinking it has worse things to deal with than an odd sound- and anyway-and t...umm....that...” he trailed off, glancing up, a sheepish little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, feeling his cheeks heat, the warmth slipping up to the tips of his ears.

“I-uh...I kinda got off track a bit there, didn’t I?”

Simon giggled softly, biting his lip in a vain attempt to keep his grin in check, nodding, holding his fingers up.

“Just a little...”

Raphael chuckled nervously, nodding back, head tilting.

“Sorry I sort of get caught up when I’m talking about this kind of thing...S-so umm...where’d I get lost?”

Simon chuckled softly, shrugging, head tilting in consideration.

“Uh...not sure- thinking it was somewhere around echolocation and the lava slug...though honestly I only understood about two thirds of the rest of it so it could have been earlier.”

Raphael felt his cheeks heat more, the warmth yet again creeping up to the tips of his ears, scratching nervously at his neck.

“Uh...yeah...that was a bit off...sorry about that.”

Simon flashed a brilliant, dimpled grin, shaking his head, gorgeous golden brown eyes sparkling.

“Hey was NOT complaining- at all... _at all_ at all. I’ll never complain about babbling- makes me feel less self-conscious about my own babbling...though mines not nearly as interesting. Please get as caught up as you like, I’m happy to listen. What about the lava slugs?”

Raphael laughed, shaking his head, settling closer.

“Yeah those aren’t as interesting as they sound. They’re slugs, they live in lava, they have weird hearing- that’s about it. I’m not even sure how I got there-”

“You were explaining about the subsonic data wave emitted by the microdermal processors on the surface of the orchid minty.”

Raphael snickered, brow quirking.

“Orchid Minty?”

Simon huffed, rolling his eyes, nudging his shoulder.

“Shut up...you know what I’m talking about...”

Raphael chuckled, flashing a warm grin, before pausing, giving a bit of an impressed nod.

“You really got all that?”

Simon shrugged, smiling.

“I listen...especially when you’re talking...so you were saying?”

Raphael smiled, squeezing his shoulder, waving him off.

“It’s fine- not really that important-”

Simon tilted his head.

“It is to you...”

Raphael again shrugged, reaching up, scratching at his neck.

“Not really- like I said I tend to get carried away when I talk about these kind of things...plus it’s been a while since I had someone I could really talk to about them. I mean I have Magnus of course but I always have to watch this or work around that or remember not to mention that because humans don’t know about it yet and probably won’t for at least another decade...again sorry...”

Simon smiled, settling closer, gingerly placing the necklace on the table, nudging his shoulder. He reached over, catching his hand, entertaining their fingers, squeezing.

“Again- **_not_** complaining...talk about it as much as you like...”

Raphael sighed, leaning into him for a moment, squeezing his hand back, thumb lightly trailing over his knuckles, shaking his head.

“Thank you, but if I were to do that I’d probably end up wasting our entire night.”

Simon shook his head, dazzling smile warming all the more.

“Wouldn’t be a waste.”

Raphael huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head, squeezing his hand, tugging lightly.

“Okay not a waste but also not how I want us to spend our first date. Besides it’s already nearly midnight and there’s a lot I want to show you. We really need to get a move on...oh but first...” he trailed off, shifting a little away from Simon, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes beginning to pull up his Apex camouflage.

He takes a deep breath as the process completes, blinking his eyes open, gaze focusing back on Simon.

“If we’re going out I need to put up my Apex camouflage...otherwise you won’t need the necklace to pick out the non-humans, just watch for the people screaming, fainting or fleeing in terror...thinking that might put a bit of a damper on the whole romantic date thing.” He chuckled.

Simon tilted his head, curious gaze slipping over Raphael, a little flicker of disappointment shimmering in those pretty golden brown eyes.

“O-oh so you can’t just stay as yourself for our date?”

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not unless we want our night to end with us fleeing from the Feds. I’m all for a little excitement on our date but probably not that kind of excitement...especially since you actually **_are_** a Fed. Not really my idea of fun.”

Simon laughed softly, nodding.

“Umm...yeah...not really mine either. And they won’t be able to see through your camouflage at all?”

Raphael grinned, shaking his head.

“Not so much as a hint. There are non-humans that I’ve spoken with dozens of times and they have no clue I’m anything other than human. It’s one hundred percent foolproof. Are we ready?”

Simon nodded beginning to grab the necklace, Raphael reached forward, catching his hand, stilling it. The younger man paused, glancing over, head tilting curiously. Raphael smiled, giving a hesitant shrug, reaching over, lightly plucking the necklace off the table, holding it up, gesturing towards him.

“May I?”

Simon blinked in surprise, a warm, rosy flush brightening his cheeks.

“Oh um...Y-yes please.”

Raphael grinned, moving closer, gaze flickering from the chaotic mess of light brown curls down to those wonderfully warm honey eyes and soft, sweetly pretty features, lingering on his, pretty pink lips and the adorable glimpse of dimples finally slipping down to his neck. Simon gave a soft laugh, leaning forward expectantly. Raphael swallowed, feeling a zippy little buzz slipping clear down to his toes. He lifted the necklace, leaning in, slipping it around Simon’s neck. Simon sighed softly, head tilting the other way, giving Raphael more access.

Raphael swallowed, leaning in to get a clear view of the clasp, a few of Simon’s soft curls brushing against his cheek, causing Raphael’s stomach to do a little summersault and his breath to catch. He took a deep breath, eyes fluttering close, lingering just a moment before catching himself, quickly fastening the clasp, shifting back, just enough to catch Simon’s eyes.

Simon gave a soft, contented hum, pretty eyes fluttering open. He froze, blinking in surprise, pretty honey brown eyes widening, gaze flickering over Raphael, smile growing to a bright, dimpled grin.

Raphael tilted his head.

“So, is it working? You see me?”

Simon nodded, golden brown eyes slipping over Raphael a fair bit slower, pretty eyes brightening all the more.

“Perfectly...”

Raphael smiled, reaching up, lightly tucking a few curls behind his ear, thumb trailing down along his cheek. Simon sighed contentedly, leaning into the touch. Raphael felt his breath catch, beginning to lean forward before catching himself, gasping and startling. He pulled back, clearing his throat, giving a bright nervous smile.

“Okay so necklace works... that’s good. Oh and right now it’s set to universal but it can be configured to filter around most but not all camouflages. If you wanted to have it where you’d see through other non-human beings camouflages but not mine all you have to do is ju-”

“Yeah I don’t need to know that- I won’t be using it.” Simon cut him off, giving a bit of a wave.

Raphael titled his head, blinking in surprise, a soft, near bashful smile tugging at his lips.

“A-are you sure?”

Simon smiled, meeting his gaze unwaveringly, giving a quick, sure nod, leaning in closer.

“Positive. So we’re all set...right?”

Raphael swallowed, momentarily lost in the pretty honey gaze, in the bright strength, warmth and intoxicating determination, fighting off the giddy little thrill slipping down his spine clear to his toes, slowly nodding before startling, snapping out of it.

“Right...right...so let’s j...umm...let’s...” He trailed off gesturing vaguely over his shoulder.

Simon smirked, head tilting, brow quirking playfully.

“Go?”

Raphael nodded quickly.

“Yeah...that...” He chuckled nervously, fidgeting slightly, turning, starting for the door, Simon falling into step next to him before pausing something occurring to him, glancing back, holding up a finger.

“Oh but just so you know my apex camouflage is quite a bit stronger than most types of camouflage, façades and glamours used by non-human beings so it won’t have nearly as far of range. The further away from me you are the less it’s going to work.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to keep you close...” Simon smiled, settling closer to Raphael’s side, catching his hand, entangling their fingers, squeezing lightly, looking up, catching his gaze.

“I’m kind of really, _really_ good with that.” He tilted his head, squeezing his hand once more, idly playing with his fingers, those brilliant golden brown eyes shimmering warm and dizzying, leaning in eagerly.

So where are we going first?”

##  {*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_viziune pură= Pure vision_ **
> 
> **_ochiul mintii= Minds Eye_ **
> 
> Aww!!!
> 
> Okay so this went longer than I meant I totally thought this was gonna be a short chapter but it didn’t really work out that way (though it is shorter than my last three- not that that’s saying much.). In any case I like how this one went- even though the bulk of it was just flirting, blushing and a lot of it was them basically doing a scifi art project but it was really sweet and really fluffy and As I spent most of last week working on the chapter for V6 which is kinda a quasi break-up before they even get together I think I kind of really needed the fluffy fix...
> 
> That’s my story I’m sticking to it lol.
> 
> I love the idea that Raph babbles as much as Simon when geeking out about his inventions and projects. Simon’s gonna absolutely adore that- I can already see him trying to coax Raph into talking about his inventions just to see him get so animated.
> 
> Aww!!!
> 
> I love these two so much (Yeah, yeah I love my Malec I really do but these two just have a tendency of running away with my heart.)
> 
> So as always here’s the update list:
> 
> ~~A Start Of Something New (Verse 7)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~The Guy/Demon In The Mirror~~ ~~(Verse 4)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Nosey Neighbors~~ ~~(Verse 9)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Love Bug (Verse 2)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~Picture Perfect (Verse 8)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~You Can’t Go Home Again (Verse 1)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~A Study In~~ ~~Chaos (Verse 6)~~ ~~~~
> 
> ~~This Is Why You Don’t Wander Away From The Group (Verse 5)~~ ~~~~
> 
> **Death Was Just The Beginning (Verse 3)**
> 
> Yay! As you can see we’re almost through our next rotation of updates- one left (V3) then it’s back to the beginning. It’s kind of interesting the way it fell- this verse is easily my second favorite and I love it but this story is really gonna be a lot of sweet fluffy stuff and it’s sandwiched between what are basically the heaviest/darkest verses...
> 
> Kinda interesting but I like that it works as a sort of palette cleanser...I think the placement will actually be really useful.
> 
> So what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Steaua Mortii=** Death Star (Come on I couldn’t resist).
> 
>  **dal seicig=** psychic hold
> 
> Yay! SO looking forward to returning to this verse- I really love it- it’s easily in my top 3. I have 8 OTHER verses I have to start too so it might be another week or two for an update here but believe me I will be back as soon as possible (Honestly I know I said I’d keep them even but I may sneak back to this verse for an update before I get all the other’s started- I really do love it.
> 
> So what do you think so far?


End file.
